CSI Malvarrosa
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: [Hecho por Kitty kitsunechan y Eämané] Vero y Tania son dos nuevas investigadoras de campo. Es su primer día en el CSI, habrá muchos tios buenos? O no lo podrán averiguar porque no se quitarán a Greg de encima? Pasad y leed.
1. 1 Nuevas investigadoras de campo

**CSI Malvarrosa**

N/A: Este fic lo hemos escrito en conjunto, primero escribía una, se lo pasaba a la otra y continuaba. Hemos incluido personajes de programas de TV sustituyendo a algunos personajes de la serie. Hay más humor entre los personajes que caso.

Tipo: Humor/Romance (esto último en menor cantidad)

**PERSONAJES: **

Tania: (Kitty kitsune-chan) Ha venido nueva al CSI junto con su amiga Vero y han ocupado los dos puestos de investigadoras de campo. Tiene un carácter muy inocente y es muy sensible con lo que pasa alrededor suyo. Es muy extrovertida pero… ojo! Que cuando se enfada no se calla ni bajo el agua y lo echa todo en cara. En ella se puede confiar.

Vero: (Eämané) También ha venido al CSI junto con Tania. Es una chica bastante "liberal" y de carácter fuerte, en seguida pierde los estribos y le pega colleja al que le incordia. Pero en el fondo es una buena chica y ayuda a sus amigos. Suele vestir ropa punky.

Pedro: (En la vida real es un excompañero de clase de Kitty kitsune-chan y Eämané y es muy cansino) Es el jefe del CSI (en sustitución de Grissom) y es un maniático de la monarquía (sobretodo de los Borbones). Siempre esta de pelea con Quequé por ese motivo. Es bastante seco y arisco.

Nick Stokes: Investigador de campo. Como en la serie.

Warrick Brown: Investigador de campo. Como en la serie.

Sara Sidle: Investigador de campo. Como en la serie.

Luis Piedrahita: (Humorista/mago sacado de los programas _Nada x Aquí_, _El Club de la Comedia_ y _el Hormiguero_) Es un investigador de campo al que le encanta hacer trucos de magia. Es muy gracioso y siempre va con una sonrisa en la cara. Sustituye a Catherine.

Orlando Bloom: (Actor de _El Señor de los Anillos_, _Piratas del Caribe_…) Trabaja como técnico de laboratorio, es muy ordenado y aplicado. Es muy guapo y a veces es la diana de Greg.

Greg Sanders: Como en la serie pero mas acentuado. Es un ligón, trabaja poco en el laboratorio (y esta en el menos) le gusta meterse con Orli y es un desordenado. Es guapo pero, debido a su carácter las chicas pasan un poco de el.

Agustín Jiménez: (Humorista sacado del _Club de la Comedia_, _Splunge…_) Es el forense (sustituye a Al Robbins) Es un cachondo y un pelín macabro. Siempre asusta a los novatos.

Sandra: (En la vida real es una amiga de Kitty kitsune-chan y Eämané) Trabaja como ayudante del forense y le tiene un poco de miedo a Agustín. Le gustaría irse a otro CSI porque no le aguanta.

Quequé: (Humorista de _El Club de la comedia_, _Noche Hache_, _Splunge_…) Es el jefe de policía (sustituye a Jim Brass) Es un macarra y un anarquista. Pasa bastante de todo y siempre está por ahí. Es muy amigo de Greg y de Miki. Se niega a decir su autentico nombre.

Miguel Nadal (Miki): (Humorista de _El Club de la Comedia_, _Splunge_, _Los Irrepetibles_…) Es muy alegre y espabilado. Siempre se lo toma todo a broma y nunca pierde la sonrisa. Tiene mucha arte para hacer monólogos e improvisar, en sus ratos libres actúa en _El Club de la Comedia. _Es policía compañero de Quequé y de Flo.

Florentino Fernández (Flo): (Humorista de _El Club de la Comedia_, _El Informal_, _Splunge_…) Es un tipo alegre y rellenito. Sus compañeros se ríen de él y le llaman zampabollos. Más de una (y de dos) veces se lo han llevado al hospital por empacho.

Calvo: (Compañero de clase de Kitty kitsune-chan y Eämané) Es el dueño del bar que hay en frente del CSI. Le encanta los monólogos de humor e idolatra a Miki, al cual siempre persigue para ver si le puede enchufar en _El Club de la Comedia_.

Ludmilla: (Pesada que en la vida real persigue a Kitty kitsune-chan por el instituto) Es la vecina de Tania, y siempre va tras ella intentando averiguar que hace. Es una cotilla.

-------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1 – Nuevas investigadoras de campo**

_Era ya muy tarde y como siempre Víctor no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente._

_Lo tenía todo preparado, Lore no se daría cuenta de nada. Maldito el día en el que decidió salir con ella, pero..._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? Dejar que todo el mundo supiese que estaba enamorado de... MIGUEL!!!!_

_Aún se acordaba de la primera vez que se dijeron que se querían, del primer beso... ¡que bonito había sido! Bueno, no, tan bonito no fue, el aparato de dientes que llevaba Miguel le daba asco y encima él estaba todo sudado de haber estado jugando al baloncesto._

_Víctor se levantó de la cama y se fue a ver si el resguardo para la operación de cambio de sexo que mañana sufriría estaba en su sitio, esa mañana había estado Lore en la casa y quería comprobar que aun estaba donde él lo había dejado. Fue hacia el rincón del escritorio y comprobó que, efectivamente, aun seguía allí. Volvió a la cama y por centésima vez pensó que Lore no se enteraría de nada nunca._

_Mientras tanto en casa de Lorena..._

Raquel: (que acababa de llegar porque su amiga le había dicho que fuera corriendo a su casa, que tenía algo importante que decirle) ¿Qué quieres tía? Espero que sea importante porque sino... O.ó

Lorena: (chillando como una histérica) Maldito maricón de mierda!!!!! XO

Raquel: (extrañada) de que hablas Lore, no te entiendo... o.o

Lorena: pues resulta que el otro día fui a ver a Víctor al gimnasio y... ¿a qué no adivinas lo que vi?

Raquel: ¿a Víctor haciendo gimnasia? Quizás... se que es una visión horrible ver a Víctor con todas esos michelines moviéndose pero creo que no es para tanto... XP

Lorena: tú eres idiota, ¿verdad? ¬¬ Lo que vi fue a Víctor y a Miguel dándose un morreo, ahí los dos abrazaditos y...

Raquel: (con cara de asco) cállate, ¡que me estás dando angustia! XP

Lorena: y para colmo hoy limpiando la casa de Víctor me he encontrado (cada vez más cabreada y chillando más) UN RESGUARDO PARA UNA OPERACIÓN DE CAMBIO DE SEXO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO

Raquel: (con cara de sorprendida) leñe! O.O

Lorena: (con una sonrisa macabra en la cara) Raquel, tu que conoces a tantos médicos, por casualidad no conocerás a un tal Dr. Hernández, dirige una clínica clandestina... - dijo con una voz muy melosa- ¬¬

Raquel: pues sí, sí que le conozco ¿por qué?

Lorena: dime todo lo que sepas de él, además de decirme donde vive y donde está esa clínica - dijo con voz de sargento militar.

Raquel: de acuerdo, pero haber que es lo que vas a hacer...

Lorena: jajajajaja!!!! Se va a enterar!!!

_Al día siguiente en casa de Tania..._

Tania: (cabreada y chillando) Vero!!!!!!!!!! Has terminado ya de vestirte????? Nos tenemos que ir ya hostia!!!!! Vamos a llegar tarde y encima Ludmilla nos va a seguir hasta allí si no nos damos prisa. XO

Vero: Tranki! Que ya casi estoy, me hago la cresta y nos vamos, y si aparece Ludmilla le saco los ojos ¬¬

Tania: de eso na! En todo caso se los sacaría yo!!! o.ó

Vero: (con cara triste) joooooo... ó.ò

Tania: ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Vero: anda vámonos impaciente, como después halla un tío bueno y me vea desarreglá...

Tania: (con cara sarcástica) A ver, a que tío quieres impresionar con esas pintas? Y, que es eso de ir arreglá? Si llevas una camiseta apolillá y rota, una cresta, 28 mil pinchos y esos pantalones descuartizaos! Como no sea a uno de esos punkys babosos con los que vas no impresionas a nadie! ¬¬

Vero: gracias, tía. Yo también te quiero. Ale vámonos!

_Después de esta agradable conversación las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia el CSI, ya que las acababan de contratar como investigadoras de campo_

_Pero mientras se acercaban al ascensor, una "agradable" persona se les acercó por detrás intentando escuchar de qué hablaban._

Vero: Oye. No te da la impresión de que nos observan? Me acaba de dar un escalofrío que no veas… owo.

Tania: Esto ya lo he vivido antes… ¬¬U

_De pronto, apareció "algo" que se lanzó a Tania como alma que lleva al diablo, la agarró por el cuello y la tiró al suelo. _

¿?: Uuiiiiiii!!! Adónde vais, eh? Dime, dime, dime.

_Tania ya acostumbrada a esto, se la quitó de encima, la apartó y la miró con cara de "¿qué haces aquí?"_

Tania: Hola Ludmilla, "querida" vecinita (rechinándole los dientes y con sonrisa forzada) O.ó#.

Ludmilla: HOLAAAA!!! Qué es ese ruido? Te encuentras bien? (Dijo mientras se acercaba a Tania empujando a Vero) o.o

Tania: Sí. Tranquila. Ya estoy acostumbrada a estos "ataques" de "monstruitos babosos" ¬¬#

Ludmilla: What? O.O?

Vero: (acercándose) Oye Ludmilla qué es eso? (Señalando el carrito de la limpiadora que pasaba por allí)

Ludmilla: Ooohhh OoO… (se va hacía allí).

Vero: (susurrando) Ahora vamos (empujando a Tania hacia el ascensor).

Tania: Esto no habría pasado si no hubieras tardado tanto.

Vero: Eso no viene al caso XO

Tania: (susurrando) Mejor me callo…

Vero: Qué has dicho? O.ó?

Tania: Que nos vayamos ya o se me echará encima otra vez, parece que esté en celo . 

Vero: Juajuajuajuajuajuajua!!! XD

Retomando el camino hacia el CSI 

Tania: Falta mucho?...

Vero: (por centésima vez) Que no… ¬¬

Tania: Y ahora?...

Vero: (sacando esparadrapo de quien sabe donde) NO!!!

Tania: (sin darse cuenta de nada) Pero cuant… MMNNNHHH

Vero: Así te callarás (sacudiéndose las manos)

Tania: TT.TT

_Mientras tanto en el CSI…_

Pedro: Y bien, quienes son las nuevas pres… _ejem_ investigadoras de campo?

Nick: Son unas chicas llamadas Vero y Tania. Aquí tiene sus currículos.

Pedro: (pensando) _Huumm, me gusta esta_ (normal) Bien, espero que lleguen puntuales.

Nick: Si señor.

_En la puerta_

Tania: Por fin hemos llegado.

Vero: (cansada de tanto ponerle esparadrapo) UFF!! Sí, por fin.

¿?: Hola!!

_El susto que les dio fue de campeonato. Dieron un salto que ya quisieran algunos deportistas. Miraron hacia quien les había dado ese "cerote" (susto de muerte). Era un chico joven con un pelo un poco de mocho, pegado a la cara. Llevaba gafas, y su cara era del típico tío raro._

Vero: PERO TÚ QUIEN COÑO ERES PARA DARNOS TAL SUSTO??!!!

¿?: Me llamo Luís Piedrahita.

Tania: Vale, y que se supone que eres, "barrendero"? (por el pelo) ¬¬

Luís: No. Soy investigador de campo, pero también me gusta hacer magia.

Tania: Ah sí!!! Haz algo porfa OoO

Vero: No es el momento ¬¬

Luís: (haciendo el truco del monedero) TACHAN!!!

Tania: Ooohhh! OoO Eres mi ídolo… XD

Vero: (en voz baja) Ya estamos… (normal) Oye si trabajas aquí, nos puedes llevar al despacho del jefe?

Luís: (entonando) Como se pideee? n.n

Vero: (entonando) A que te parto la caraaa… ¬¬#

Luís: OK, OK. O.Ou

_Llegando al despacho_

TOC TOC

Pedro: Entra ya! O-ó

Luís: Han llegado ya las nuevas investigadoras de campo, jefe.

Pedro: Pues que entren IDIOTA.

Tania y Vero: (un poco intimidadas) Buenos días o.oU

Pedro: (mirando a Vero) Hola guapa.

Vero: (con gotita) Ho…hola…

Pedro: (dando vueltas como carroñero) Cómo te llamas?

Vero: Verónica…

Tania: Y yo Tan…

Pedro: No te lo he preguntado a ti ¬¬

Tania: TT-TT

Pedro: Bien, tenéis "buenas referencias" por lo que veo.

Tania y Vero: Si

Pedro: Bien, id al despacho de aquí al lado os asignarán vuestro despacho y dirán el primer caso a tratar. PIEDRAHITA!!!

Luís: Si señor? O.o

Pedro: Acompáñalas.

_Ya en el despacho_

Tania: Hola

¿?: Quiénes sois.

Luís: Tranquila Sara, son las nuevas.

Sara: Ah! Os esperábamos. Ése es vuestro despacho (señalando un despacho cercano a un laboratorio).

Vero: (impaciente) Y aquí hay muchos chicos? OoO

Sara: Eeehhh… si

Tania: (susurrando) No babees tanto ¬¬

Vero: (susurrando) No es verdad. (normal) Y cual será nuestro primer caso? non

**Continuará…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Esperamos que os guste. En un principio esto no lo íbamos a publicar, era para pasar las horas de clase, pero ha ido a mayores y al final lo hemos publicado n.n Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_De repente, aparece un chico moreno con el pelo muy cortito, la cara un poco cuadrada y bastante cachas, llamado Nick._

Nick: oye, el jefe, dice que ya hay un nuevo caso.

Tania: ya? Que bien!, tengo ganas de empezar non

Nick: tú eres Tania o Vero?

Tania: Tania, por supuesto!!!

Nick: lo siento mucho, pero tú no tienes caso. v.v

Vero: no? Entonces quién lo tiene? (extrañada)

Nick: el jefe ha dicho que el nuevo caso es para Vero, Warrick y yo.

Vero: toma!, ya tengo caso!!!! XD

Tania: (cabreada) claro... como el jefe ha visto mejores "referencias" en ti! ¬¬

Vero: eh! haber que dices (dijo levantándole el puño) O.ó#

Luis: venga no te enfades, que te parece si te vienes conmigo y con Sara al bar que está aquí al lado?

Tania: bueno, vale! - dijo resignada v.v

Luís: pues ale vámonos, os vemos después. Xao!

Tania, Sara y Luis se dirigen hacia el bar 

Nick: bueno, ni me ha dado tiempo a presentarme, soy Nick y también soy investigador de campo, ya nos iremos conociendo durante este caso. Voy a por Warrick y te lo presento, mientras puedes ir dando una vuelta por aquí. Nos vemos dentro de 15 min.

Vero: de acuerdo, nos vemos.

Nick se va y Vero se va a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del CSI y de repente choca con un tío que va vestido de policía (jejejej probablemente será porque es policía...). El chaval era alto, moreno, con el pelo muy cortito por los lados y con una pequeña cresta arriba. De cara era guapete y llevaba perilla. Era de complexión fuerte y su figura imponía, daba un poco de miedo. Parecía el típico macarra que te pega una paliza por nada.

¿?: Eh chavala! ten cuidado con lo que haces, haber si te tengo que meter una paliza.

Vero: y tu quien coño eres para hablarme así, so gilipollas. Haber si la que te va a dar una paliza soy yo, capullo. (cabreada)

¿?: jejejeje, inténtalo, me gustaría ver como lo haces. (dijo sacando la pistola)

Vero: (mosqueada) a mi no me amenaza nadie, como llame a mis amigos...esto... te capan!

¿?: (guardándose la pistola y sacándose un puño americano) no te he oído decías...

Vero: (asustada) que... esto... te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy bueno.

Wapo! - dijo poniendo cara pícara.

¿?: jejeje, eso me gusta más. Además me has caído bien, como te llamas?

Vero: pues... me llamo Vero, y tu chaval?

Quequé: pues me llamo Quequé, y como hagas alguna gracia con mi nombre te arranco las tripas y se las llevo al friky del forense.

Vero: (aguantándose la risa) vale, vale no digo na. Que agresivo que eres.

Quequé: Depende con quién, dime tienes algo que hacer?

Vero: no, no tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de 15 minutos, que te parece si me enseñas un poco esto, guapo?

Quequé: jejejje, en 15 min... bueno, bien, lo intentaré.

Vero: gracias! Venga vamos.

_Quequé lleva a Vero por diferentes sectores del CSI, y le presenta a los técnicos de sonido, a los de armas, hasta que llegan al laboratorio..._

Quequé: Mira, aquí es donde tendrás que llevar todas las pruebas que encuentres en el escenario del crimen. Hay dos técnicos de laboratorio; Greg y Orlando. Greg es un tío de puta madre, muchas veces nos hemos ido de botellón los dos.

Vero: joder, pues si volvéis a ir me invitáis.

Quequé: vale, a Orlando no le conozco mucho es un tío bastante soso. Justo ahora es el único que está en el laboratorio

Vero: vamos a conocerlo!

_Quequé y Vero entran al laboratorio y lo primero que ven es que las paredes tienen fotos de tías medio en bolas, todo está echo un desastre... bueno en realidad todo no, sólo la mitad del despacho está desordenado, tiene fotos de tías desnudas y un montón de pruebas sin realizar encima de la mesa, la otra mitad está arregladísima. Justo en esa mitad se ve a un chico muy majo. Moreno, delgado, alto, guapo, y con aspecto tímido._

Vero: hola! Tú eres Orlando??? - dijo Vero entrándole de repente.

Orlando: (asustado) esto...si...

Vero: joder, que despacho más desarreglado (dijo observando el laboratorio)

Orlando: esa parte es de Greg ¬¬

Vero: Dónde esta?

Orlando: vete tu a saber - dijo sin levantar la vista de sus probetas - de todas, maneras no me importa, cuanto más tarde en venir mejor.

Vero: oye, tu nombre es muy largo, te puedo llamar...esto... como coño se disminuye tu nombre!!??

De repente aparece un chaval alto delgado y con todo el pelo de punta y a mechas rubias vestido con una bata de laboratorio, Vero pensó que debía de ser Greg. 

Greg: llámale Orli - dijo con cara sarcástica.

Vero: eh!!! Tú eres Greg?, me mola tu pelo! XD

Greg: gracias, guapa. Sólo te mola el pelo? – dijo poniendo una cara pícara.

Vero: (un poco sorprendida) O.O Eres un poco creído no? Sabes lo que te digo? Que por ahora no contestaré a esa pregunta, porque me tengo que ir. He quedado con Nick y si no soy puntual se enfadará.

Greg: estás saliendo con Nick?! O.O - dijo sorprendido.

Quequé: es la nueva investigadora, tío

Vero: me van a explicar el caso, no estoy saliendo con él, aunque no está nada mal... - dijo pensativa.

Greg: bueno eso lo pongo en duda... yo estoy mejor. Cambiando de tema, a quién te han asignado del laboratorio?

Vero: ni zorra idea.

Orlando: (tímidamente) a mí.

Vero: Ah! Entonces contigo? Perfecto, pareces muy aplicado en esto, no como el otro... - dijo mirando brevemente a Greg - Pero bueno, me tengo que ir ya que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer caso! Adiós.

Quequé: oye cuando quieras te pasas por la comisaría te presentaré a mis compañeros. Bueno ahora que lo pienso yo también me tengo que ir. Hasta luego!

Vero sale corriendo hacia la sala en la que había estado antes con Nick.

Greg: tengo entendido, que ha venido otra tía nueva, sabes si está buena? Es que el próximo caso me tocará con ella...

Orlando: sólo puedes pensar en eso? No, no he visto a la otra nueva todavía.

Greg: bueno, tiempo al tiempo, esta tampoco estaba mal...- dijo mientras enchufaba el equipo de música. _(La música de Marilyn Manson empezó a oírse a toda pastilla)_

Orlando: (chillando) APAGA ESO, GREG!!!

Greg: NO TE OIGO ORLI, CHILLA MÁS - dijo riéndose.

_Mientras tanto Tania, Sara y Luis acababan de llegar al bar..._

Tania: Aquí es donde venís siempre?

Luis: Sí, te gusta?

Tania: Si… pero quien es ese tío tan raro que acaba de asustar a esas chicas?

Sara: Ese es Alejandro Calvo, pero todos le llaman Calvo, es el dueño y camarero del bar. Está un poco "pallá", pero hace unos cócteles buenísimos. Lástima que siempre arruine el ambiente con sus monólogos, como seguro acaba de hacer (suspira resignada) v.v

Tania: Tan mal lo hace?

Luis: No es que lo haga mal. Los monólogos son buenos, los saca de "El Club de la Comedia", pero o los interpreta mal, o hace un comentario sobre el monólogo que lo fastidia.

Tania: Que tío más raro XD

_Al levantar la vista, Calvo los ve y se acerca a ellos._

Calvo: Yeeee!!!! Qué tal mis clientes favoritos?

Luis: Bien, gracias.

Calvo: (ilusionado) No ha venido con vosotros? º¬º

Sara: No, todavía tiene cosas por hacer, pero seguro que pronto se escaqueará.

Tania: (susurrando a Luis) De quién hablan? Es de alguien de nuestro trabajo?

Luis: Es de uno de los policías. Resulta que trabaja en sus ratos libres en el Club de la Comedia y lo hace muy bien, por eso el Calvo le idolatra y le pide que le meta allí. Pero él se lo quita de encima diciendo que tiene trabajo.

Tania: Aahhh…

_De pronto, se abre la puerta y entran dos… policías?_

Sara: Hablando del rey de Roma…

Tania: "…por la puerta asoma"

Sara: (mira mal a Tania) ¬¬

Tania: (pensando) _Qué he hecho? T.T_

¿? 1: Una Amstel, Calvo.

¿? 2: Para mi rosquillas.

Calvo: (corriendo a la barra) Marchando!!

Luis: Qué tal chicos?

¿? 2: Hambrientos.

¿? 1: No le hagas caso. Hemos tenido trabajo para escaquearnos del jefe. Suerte que una tía heavy se le ha cruzado por delante de él antes de que nos descubriera.

Tania: Estáis hablando de una chica que lleva una camiseta apolillá y rota, una cresta, 28 mil pinchos y pantalones descuartizaos?

¿? 1: Exacto, la conoces?

Tania: Claro, es Vero, una amiga que ha venido al CSI conmigo. Oh! No me he presentado, me llamo Tania, y vosotros?

¿? 1: Yo Miguel Nadal, pero mis amigos me llaman Miki. Ese zampa bollos de ahí es Florentino Fernández, pero todos le llaman Flo.

Tania: Encantada.

Calvo: Miki, vas a ver lo que he mejorado.

Todos: Otra vez!!!

_Se sube al escenario y empieza._

Calvo: "…Las tías siempre decís que porque los tíos nos tocamos tanto el paquete, un momento las tías decís que siempre pensamos con el miembro viril y eso no es cierto, el va a su bola. Es otro ente aparte tu ya puedes pensar en un viaje a Suecia que se va pa rriba pa rriba. Es otro ente, otro amiguito, es como cuando tu tienes un amigo en la vida real y dices eh tronco mira que piba, y mientras lo dices te tocas el paquete lo estas avisando!. O cuando tienes una entrevista de trabajo, enga vamos pa'dentro y te tocas el paquete" (contado MUY MAL). Qué tal?

Miki: Bien… pero deberías practicar más la… gesticulación, y las pausas que son importantes o.oU

Flo: Pero qué dices??!! Lo hace de p… MMNNHH (con la boca tapada)

Miki: (susurrando) Calla, que si no nos cobrará las bebidas y todo lo demás.

Tania: Ya veo porque Miki no quiere llevarle al Club de la Comedia, es que haría que se marcharan todos.

Luis: Verdad.

_Ya cansados de estar en el bar (y de los monólogos malos del Calvo), deciden irse al CSI de nuevo._

Tania: Bueno, yo me voy a mirar por ahí, ok? Ah! Y luego me enseñas ese truco que dijiste, Luis.

Luis: Vale.

_Tania se fue caminando por los pasillos, sin rumbo, hasta que se cansó, así que decidió irse a su despacho._

Tania: Que aburrimiento… Por qué solo Vero tiene un caso? Yo también quiero uno…T.T

_Pensando en esto, no se dio cuenta que se le acercaba a toda prisa una chica un tanto asustada. No vio que Tania estaba ahí parada y se estampó con ella._

¿?: (sobándose la cabeza) Auch! Que tortazo… Eh! Estás bien?

Tania: (aturdida) …

¿?: Lo siento, te he hecho daño?

Tania: (recuperándose) Tú que crees imbécil?

¿?: Lo siento, me llamo Sandra, y tú?

Tania: (cabreada) Hummm… Tania ¬¬ De qué huías?

Sandra: De mi jefe, es un destripador TToTT

Tania: Es asesino? O.O Alto ahí en nombre de la ley (en pose y blandiendo una… rosquilla? Debe habérsela robado a Flo)

Sandra: No, no es asesino. Es el forense, y yo su ayudante. Se supone que es su trabajo, pero abre más de la cuenta _buagg_. A veces me dan ganas de dimitir TT-TT

Tania: En serio? O.O Quiero conocerle!!! XD

Sandra: Allá tú (suspira resignada) v.v

_Se fueron hasta donde estaba el laboratorio del forense, pasando por delante del laboratorio de los técnicos._

Tania: (pensando) Ahí tengo que entrar.

Sandra: Ya hemos llegado.

_Al abrir la puerta se escucha música un poco rara. Era de Marilyn Manson. Tania cambió de opinión sobre conocer al forense al ver toda la sangre que había por todos sitios. De repente, el forense las ve y se acerca._

¿?: Eeyyy!! Qué pasa? XD (apaga la música)

Sandra: Jefe, esta es Tania, una "**_nueva_**" investigadora de campo (remarcando mucho la palabra "nueva").

¿?: Yo soy Agustín. Así que eres nueva eh?

Tania: Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós (se va asustada).

Agustín: Me parece que nos vamos a ver más de una vez, jeje.

_Tania no se paró para preguntar por que, aunque eso la confundió, y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido. Vio el laboratorio de los técnicos, y decidió curiosear._

Tania: (asomando la cabeza tímidamente) Hay alguien aquí?

_Nadie respondió, así que entró sin más. Le chocó ver una parte más arreglada que otra, así que se fue por la parte en la que era más "fácil" pasar. Tan ensimismada estaba mirando todas las cosas que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba._

Tania: Oohhh OoO… Uf! Que escalofrió! Esto solo me pasa cuando está Ludmilla cerca XO Un momento!! O.o No estará aquí, no? O.O

Miró para todos lados y no vio a nadie. Pero se giró hacia atrás y… 

Tania: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Orli: Perdona, no quería asustarte, pero estás cogiendo mi… (se quedó callado al verla bien)

Tania: Perdón por haber entrado, no he tocado nada… bueno sí! Pero… (más de lo mismo XD)

_Se quedaron mirando hasta que entró un inoportuno y les cortó el rollo (que rollo? No había pasado nada, todavía XD)_

Greg: Eeyyy Orli, por que tardas tant… (se calló al ver la escena)

_Estaban los dos rojos, mirándose el uno al otro sin enterarse de nada, hasta que le notaron y miraron para otro lado, nerviosos._

Greg: Que calladito te lo tenías, eh casanova? (dándole codazos)

Orli: No se de que hablas, la acabo de ver.

Greg: Si, claro…

Tania: Perdonad, pero podríais dejar de actuar como si yo no estuviera? ¬¬

Greg: Hola guapa, me llamo Greg, y ese palo ahí plantao que estaba ligando contigo es Orlando pero le llamamos Orli.

Orli: No estaba ligando XO

Greg: Lo que tú digas bombón XD (pestañeando para burlarse)

Tania: Yo me llamo Tania, vosotros sois los técnicos de laboratorio?

Orli: S…

Greg: SI!!!

Tania: Aahh vale o.oU

Greg: Y qué haces aquí?

Tania: Soy nueva. He venido con una amiga, las dos somos investigadoras de campo.

Greg: Ah! Entonces eres amiga de Vero?

Tania: Sí, la conocéis?

Greg: Pasó por aquí hace un rato.

Tania: Qué suerte tiene de tener un caso nada más llegar.

Greg: Pero si tú también lo tienes!!

Tania: Ah sí???!!!

Orli: S…

Greg: SI!!! Yo soy tu técnico de laboratorio, y Orli el de Vero.

Tania: (susurrando) Morruda… ¬¬

Greg: Decías algo? O.ó

Tania: Nada, nada. Cual es mi primer caso? (ilusionada) º¬º

Greg: Pues…

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo nos ha salido mejor, más… lo que sea!! XO Por se conocen más personajes, no? n.n Esperamos que os haya gustado n.n

**Sonya-chan17:** Kitty: oye! como q me vas a tener q poner esparadrapo?!! O.ó a ver q decimos!! XD / Eämané: Buena idea XD / Kitty: si, pero por lo menos yo no estoy con P. XD / Eämané: No me lo recuerdes TT-TT y yo no estaba con P. ò.ó / Kitty: Lo que sea ¬¬U oye Sandra, va a ser que no te vamos a enviar nada, ni Eämané ni yo, ya lo iras leyendo! XD / Ambas: Xao!!

**Nino-san: **Kitty: jeje sabía que te ibas a liar un poco n.nU / Eämané: No creo que sea para liarse tanto, por lo menos no todavía… / Kitty: todavía? O.o / Eämané: Ya veremos lo que ponemos XD / Kitty: gracias por comentar, nos vemos otro día n.n / Las dos: Xao!!

**Miriam:** Kitty: sabíamos que te iba a resultar familiar esta historia XD / Eämané: ves buena pareja a Lore y Victor? XD o mejor q él esté con Miguel/ Kitty: solo de pensarlo me da asco ¬¬U / Eämané: Ídem / Las dos: ya nos veremos n.n

_Hasta el próximo capítulo n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tania: Cual es mi primer caso? º¬º

Greg: Pues…

--------------------------------------------------------

_Mientras tanto, en el caso de Vero…_

_Vero sale corriendo del laboratorio y se dirige hacía el lugar donde le esperaban Warrick y Nick._

Vero: (mirándose el reloj) he llegado justa, eh!

Nick: si nosotros no decimos na. Ah por cierto! te presento a Warrick

_Vero se fijó en Warrick era un chico negro, muy alto, delgado. Con los ojos azules (te lo juro en la serie es así, llevará lentillas...) y el pelo rizado y muy corto. _

Warrick: encantado de conocerte Vero, yo soy Warrick Brown, y también estaré contigo en este caso.

Vero: encantada de conocerte a ti también. (Pensando) Joder este tío también esta buenísimo...

Vero: bueno... entonces... me contáis de que va el caso?

Nick: verás, resulta que se ha encontrado, el cadáver de un joven en una clínica clandestina de cambio de sexo. Tenemos que ir allí, recoger todas las pruebas que encontremos y hacer que lleven el cadáver al forense para que lo analicen.

Vero: ok, hay sospechosos?

Warrick: si, su novia, por ahora no tenemos a nadie más.

Vero: (ilusionada) nos vamos ya? º¬º

Nick: si o.oU

_Una vez en la clínica_...

Nick: ya hemos llegado, conoces al policía?, está allí hablando con el doctor que debía realizar la operación, ves con él y que te cuente. Mientras tanto Warrick y yo iremos a ver el cadáver, en cuanto termine de contarte lo que ha pasado vienes con nosotros y te pones a buscar pruebas.

Vero: (haciendo el gesto militar de la mano a la cabeza) si, señor!

_Vero se dirige hacía el policía._

Quequé: hombre, hola guapetona...!

Vero: hola guapo, que tal?

Quequé: pues na aquí estoy, currando.

Vero: bueno, chico, cuéntame que ha pasado...

Quequé: pues na que se han cargado a un maricón. El médico dice que el no se ha enterado de nada. Según él, se dirigía a la clínica, cuando alguien le golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó y se vino a la clínica se encontró con todo este sarao y llamó a la policía. Mis compañeros Flo y Miki están buscando a la novia de este tío y al supuesto novio, para entrevistarlos. Por ahora no se sabe nada más.

Vero: como sabes que tenía un novio?

Quequé: el médico nos ha dicho que Víctor, así se llama el fiambre, le contó que quería cambiarse de sexo para irse a vivir con su novio y dejar a su novia.

Vero: ese tío era gilipollas. Ahora que ZP ha aprobado el matrimonio de gays, va, se enrolla con una tía, y encima después quiere cambiarse de sexo para irse con su novio.

Quequé: (encogiéndose de hombros) es lo que hay, bonita. Bueno, me tengo que ir a ver si mis compañeros ya han localizado a los "novios" del muerto. Dame tu número de teléfono y te llamaré si hay más novedades.

Vero: ten es éste (le dio el número de Telf.) cuando los tengáis, me lo decís enseguida para que les haga las preguntas de rigor. Bueno, me voy a ver al cadáver.

Quequé: una cosa - dijo con una cara un tanto macabra - has conocido ya... al forense?

Vero: no, por?

Quequé: por, nada. Por, nada... – dijo misteriosamente, mientras se marchaba.

_Vero se dirigió al lugar donde Nick y Warrick estaban investigando. Sacó su maletín y se dedicó a buscar pruebas. Primero se fue hacia el cadáver, ya que sus compañeros le habían cedido amablemente el privilegio de hallar pruebas allí, debido a que ellos estaban buscando por los alrededores._

Vero: Vamos a ver – se dijo mientras se ponía los guantes y examinaba el cuerpo sin vida del chico que tenía delante.

_El muerto se hallaba en una mesilla de operaciones (que más bien parecía un potro de torturas), abierto de piernas. El suelo estaba todo encharcado de sangre y al lado de la mesa había un montón de extrañas herramientas. _

_El cadáver estaba abierto en canal y se le salían las tripas, además le habían vaciado los ojos y arrancado sus... ejem... sus partes íntimas digamos. Además en el brazo tenía grabadas las palabras, "maricón de mierda", probablemente hechas con un soplete y parecían post mortem. Lo que más llamaba la atención es que ni los ojos ni sus genitales estaban por ningún lado._

Vero: (dirigiéndose a Nick y a Warrick) es extraño... sin duda esto es un crimen pasional, pero... el destripe este lo ha hecho un profesional, no hay duda. Son cortes limpios. Pero las inscripciones del brazo y la ausencia de sus genitales... no parecen hechas por la misma persona... Se nota que son burdos, no tienen la misma categoría que las otras heridas...

Nick: (acercándose a ver) Tienes razón, piensas que ha podido ser la novia?

Vero: no lo se, sabes en que trabaja?

Nick: ni idea, no te lo ha dicho Quequé?

Vero: todavía no la han encontrado, aunque él me ha dicho que el muerto este también tenía un novio.

Nick: (sonriendo) joder, el viciosillo este le daba a todo!

Warrick: (gritando) eh! chicos mirad.

_Vero y Nick fueron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Warrick, y vieron que este tenía en las manos un soplete._

Warrick: he buscado huellas, y he hallado unas parciales.

Vero: que pena, aunque... igual sirven.

Nick: si conseguimos que la novia nos de sus huellas podríamos compararlas.

Vero: para ello necesitamos una orden y... no se si nos la darán.

Warrick: hay que reunir más pruebas, venga chicos a buscar!

_Las siguientes 2 horas Warrick, Nick y Vero las pasaron recogiendo huellas y pruebas de un lado para el otro. Hasta que estuvieron seguros de no haberse dejado nada. En cuanto terminaron, una ambulancia se llevó el cadáver al departamento de forenses del CSI._

Nick: después te vas al forense y que te explique cual fue la causa de la muerte y to eso.

Warrick: (sonriente) si, eso, ves tu que así nosotros le llevaremos las pruebas a... Orlando, verdad? Por que si nos ha tocado a Greg... no nos dan los resultado ni de aquí a fin de año!

Nick: si, nos toca con Orli.

Warrick: Menos mal, no creo que aguantase otro caso con el pirado de Greg, estoy de Marilyn Manson, de su chulería y de su tardanza hasta las narices!

Vero: vale, entonces iré yo ha hablar con el forense. Nos vemos en el laboratorio?

Nick y Warrick: Si

Vero: oye por cierto al cadáver le faltan partes de su cuerpo, crees que el asesino/a se las habrá llevado?

Warrick: puede, no se, en el escenario desde luego no están.

Nick: (con arcadas) que asco! Yo no me llevaría los ojos y los cojones del muerto a ningún lado.

_Vero, Nick y Warrick se fueron del escenario del crimen. Cogieron el coche y se largaron al CSI. Una vez allí, Nick y Warrick se fueron al laboratorio y Vero hacia el despacho del forense._

Vero: (hablándose así misma) Dónde coño estará el despacho del forense!? - dijo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y miraba por todos lados.

De repente aparece Greg y se queda mirando a Vero.

Greg: eh! Hola guapa, nos volvemos a ver!

Vero: (sin tan siquiera mirar a Greg) eh... esto... si hola... - dijo con pocas ganas - Donde coño estará ese despacho! - volvió a repetir para si misma.

Greg: (muy mosqueado y ofendido) Eh nena, que las tías no pasan de mi nunca, eh! Además, qué es lo que buscas?

Vero: (cabreada) no te hagas el chulito conmigo eh! - dijo gritando - Que te doy una hostia!. (hablando en tono normal) Bueno aprovechando que estás aquí, dime donde está el despacho del forense, que ando perdida.

Greg: (sonriendo) Por gritarme ahora no te digo donde esta.

Vero: eh! No seas malo... venga dímelo... - dijo poniendo carita de niña buena.

Greg: Bueno igual te lo digo... pero me tendrás que hacer un favor...

Vero: (resignada) haber que es lo que quieres?... pero ojito con lo que dices.

Greg: (sonriendo) Por ahora nada pero recuerda que me debes algo o sea que cuando yo te pida algo lo deberás hacer, de acuerdo? – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Vero: (enfadada) está bien, pero por que tengo prisa que si no... – dijo mientras le chocaba la mano.

Greg: de acuerdo pues el despacho está... detrás de ti!!!! – dijo jartándose.

Vero: (con los ojos como platos se dio la vuelta para ver si era verdad) Me cagüen tu puñetera madre.

Greg: una promesa es una promesa, me voy, nos veremos más tarde guapa!

_Vero con un mosqueo que no veas se dirigió al despacho del forense..._

_Mientras esto ocurría hacía ya un rato que Greg le había contado a Tania su caso._

Tania: Bieeeeeen!!! Ya tengo caso… Pero, con quien hablo? Bah! da igual. Estoy tan emocionada XD

_Greg le dijo que debía irse al despacho de Sara, que allí le estarían esperando ella y Luís, que le contarían todo acerca del caso. Greg solo le había contado que el caso trataba de un profesor de instituto muerto._

_En el despacho de Sara…_

Sara: Dónde estará esa tía? Qué impuntual es!!

Luís: Venga, Sara. Es su primer caso, seguro que se lo acaban de informar y ya está viniendo. Sara: Sí, pero se exige puntualidad desde el principio.

Luís: Oye, que te pasa con ella? Por qué eres así con los nuevos?

Sara: No se de qu… VAYA, POR FIN TE DIGNAS A VENIR!!!

_Tania acababa de entrar corriendo en el despacho. Se había dado una buena carrera después de dejar de hacer tonterías y mirar el reloj._

Tania: Perdón. Estaba tan emocionada que no me he dado cuenta de que hora era.

Sara: Pues espero más profesionalidad en el escenario del crimen!!!

Tania: (intimidada) Va… vale.

_Miró a Luís como preguntando "qué le pasa a Sara?", Este negó con la cabeza y moviendo los labios le dijo algo que no vio ni escuchó Sara. Le dijo: "ya hablaré con ella"._

Sara: Bueno, pues si ya no hay ningún inconveniente, nos vamos.

_Salieron del despacho, y se dirigieron en coche al instituto donde trabajaba la victima._

_En el instituto…_

_Un policía se estaba impacientando por ver si ya llegaban los encargados del caso para poder largarse ya._

Luís: Ya estamos aquí. Vaya, que rápido habéis llegado!

Quequé: Si, es que he venido directamente desde el otro caso.

Tania: Desde el caso de una chica llamada Vero?

Sara: No seas cotilla!!

Tania: …

Luís: Bueno, manos a la obra. Qué ha pasado Queque?

Tania: mrmrmrm (ruido de aguantarse la risa).

Quequé: Te pasa algo? No será por mi nombre? ¬¬

Tania: NO, que va!! (por lo bajo) Juajuajua XD

Quequé: Veréis, hemos encontrado a un profesor en el laboratorio de química de este instituto. Al parecer, se quedó más tiempo que nadie en el edificio, dándole la oportunidad al asesino de que vinieran a por él, puesto que estaba solo.

Sara: Nadie oyó los gritos? Por que supongo que habría…

Quequé: eso es lo que me pensaba yo, pero no hubo testigos como acabo de decir, así que no lo sabemos.

Tania: Y que golpes presenta el cadáver?

Quequé: Eso es lo más curioso! Que no hay señales de ninguna agresión.

Tania: Tal vez sea debido a algún compuesto químico por lo que murió. No sería extraño, él manejaba gases y productos químicos.

Sara: Entonces quiere decir que se suicidó, porque él era un experto en la materia, y no creo que se halla equivocado al mezclar

Tania: Puede ser, pero no debemos descartar tan rápido la idea de homicidio.

Sara: Pero qué dices? Aquí no había nadie en ese momento. Si hubo un asesino, dime como lo hubiera hecho.

Tania: Pues… (se alejó un poco para examinar el cuerpo y el laboratorio)

_Se dirigió al cuerpo, que estaba en el suelo al lado de una mesa, y se puso los guantes para examinarlo. No presentaba ningún hematoma, ni parecía que hubiese tenido algún tipo de pelea, puesto que no había nada que demostrara forcejeo típico de resistirse al agresor. Tenía la cara desfigurada de dolor, cosa que le hacía estar más feo aún de lo que era. La chaqueta que llevaba, del año de la tos, estaba revuelta. Tania se la abrió, para comprobar que no traía consigo ninguna cartera ni ningún objeto. Por lo visto, el supuesto asesino le había despojado de sus cosas por algún motivo._

_Se acercó a la mesa, y vio que muchas de las probetas estaban llenas de sustancias químicas, pero la mayoría estaban rotas en el suelo, alrededor del cuerpo._

Tania: Uy! Y esto?

_Cogió un trocito de cristal, y pudo observar que había un poco de sangre. Esto era sospechoso, y miró otra vez al cuerpo. Se agachó, y le giró la cabeza para comprobar si tenía sangre. Efectivamente, tenía sangre en la nuca y en la parte baja de la cabeza. Sin embargo, eso parecía post morten, no podía ser la causa de la muerte._

_Se levantó y se paseó por el resto del laboratorio. Había un aspersor cerca del cadáver, eso daba mala espina. Se acercó y vio un trocito de tela, parecía de una camiseta._

Sara: Y bien?

Tania: Mira lo que he encontrado. Este trocito de cristal tiene sangre.

Sara: Que quieres decir? Que tiró las probetas al suelo y se resbaló por efecto "del viento" para morir – dijo sarcásticamente.

Luís: Saraa… deja que hable.

Tania: No es eso. También he encontrado otra cosa, este cacho de camiseta cerca del aspersor.

Sara: Y?

Tania: Puede ser del asesino. Quiénes son los sospechosos? Había alguien que le odiara? O que tuviera algo pendiente con él?

Quequé: Prácticamente todo el mundo: profesores que decían que enseñaba mal, alumnos que le odiaban por que les suspendía siempre… Todos.

Luís: Pero no hay nadie en especial?

Quequé: Bueno… si. Dos profesores, y los alumnos de una clase en especial, le tenían manía. Los profesores se llamaban Antonio y José Luís. Antonio es el jefe de estudios, y José Luís un profesor de matemáticas. Los alumnos eran de la clase de 4°C. Seguro que cuando se enteren esos chavales se alegrarán mucho.

Luís: Y les habéis interrogado ya?

Quequé: No, porque mis hombres están buscando los sospechosos del caso de Vero. Cuando acaben, que más les vale que sea enseguida, se pondrán al tema.

Tania: Bueno, cuando los hayáis encontrado nos llamas. Toma (le da un número de teléfono).

Quequé: ya os avisaré.

Luís: Ahora vayámonos a entregar las pruebas para analizar.

Sara: Y quién es nuestro técnico de laboratorio?

Tania: Greg.

Sara: Nooooooooo… Ese no……

Tania: Eh?

Luís: Es que hace poco intentó ligar con ella, y ella no quiere ni verle.

Tania: Jeje.

Sara: De que te ries tú?

Tania: De nada de nada.

Luís: Ya, quietas leonas.

_Y se fueron al CSI de nuevo._

Tania: Oíd, yo le llevaré las pruebas a Greg (pensando) y así de paso podré ver a ese macizorro que tenía de compañero.

Sara: Tú eres masoca o que? Cómo te puede caer bien el tío ese? No será que te gusta?

Luís: Saraaa…

Tania: No, no me gusta. Solo lo hago porque a ti no te cae bien y a mí sí.

Sara: Claro, los bichos raros siempre se juntan.

Luís: Calla Sara. Gracias Tania, llévaselos, pero luego ven al despacho de Sara que tenemos que hablar del caso (pensando) Así podré hablar con Sara de su actitud.

Tania: Ok, ya voy – dijo marchándose.

_**Continuará...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno no somos expertas en describir las escenas del crimen, pero creemos que nos ha quedado bien. Espero que os haya gustado.

Contestación de reviews:

**MIRIAM: **Kitty: en realidad no me mola tanto Orlando, pero era por poner un personaje... / Eämané: si ya y voy yo y me lo creo ¬¬ / Kitty: pues tu no hables que tu estás con Quequé/ Eämané: pues a mi me pega... además esta buenísimo!!! º¬º / Kitty: eso no te lo niego º¬º Ya sabrás más cosas en el próximo capítulo Miriam. Es que queremos mantener la intriga / Ambas: hasta entonces!!! n.n

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Xao!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tania: Oíd, yo le llevaré las pruebas a Greg (pensando) _y así de paso podré ver a ese macizorro que tenía de compañero._

Sara: Tú eres masoca o que? Cómo te puede caer bien el tío ese? No será que te gusta?

Luís: Saraaa…

Tania: No, no me gusta. Solo lo hago porque a ti no te cae bien y a mí sí.

Sara: Claro, los bichos raros siempre se juntan.

Luís: Calla Sara. Gracias Tania, llévaselos, pero luego ven al despacho de Sara que tenemos que hablar del caso (pensando) Así podré hablar con Sara de su actitud.

Tania: Ok, ya voy – dijo marchándose.

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el despacho del forense… 

_Una vez Greg se marchó. Vero se dispuso a entrar en el laboratorio forense. _

Vero: (pensando) Maldito idiota, está me la paga ya me vengaré de él, se va a enterar de quién soy yo! Como se pase pidiendo un favor... me lo cargo!

_Mientras iba pensado esto y otras barbaridades sobre Greg, entró dentro del laboratorio forense._

Vero: Coño! Si aquí no hay nadie! - dijo asomándose a través de la puerta - eoeoeoeo! Hay alguien en casa!!!! - dijo mientras avanzaba por el gran laboratorio.

_El laboratorio era una sala gris con un montón de instrumentos forenses, al fondo de la habitación se hallaban dos camillas y al otro extremo de la habitación una puerta cerrada, Vero se acercó para ver que había en las camillas. En una de ellas estaba el cadáver de su propio caso, en la otra se hallaba el cuerpo de un hombre de unos 65 años, mas o menos; feísimo, calvo y con los dientes podridos, será un vagabundo pensó Vero. Esta se dio la vuelta y siguió examinando la habitación. Había mucha sangre por el suelo, y encima de una mesa cercana a las camillas de los muertos había una gran olla hirviendo con una calavera en putrefacción dentro. Al fondo del laboratorio había una puerta... entornada..._

Vero: que extraño – pensó - cuando entré en la habitación juraría haberla visto cerrada...

_Se decidió a acercarse a aquella puerta, cuando se hallaba en mitad del laboratorio, las luces se apagaron._

Vero: Quién coño está ahí!!!! - dijo muy asustada, pensando en los cadáveres que estaban detrás suya - Esto no hace gracia! Mira que sé kárate, eh! Como pille al que me está haciendo la bromita, se las verá conmigo. Soy cinturón negro, aviso.

_De repente, sintió que algo viscoso y húmedo se le ponía en el hombro._

Vero: ahhhhhh!!!! – Gritó, mientras se daba la vuelta y arreaba una patada de kárate a lo que estaba detrás de ella.

¿?: Ay!!! Bruta!

Vero: Quién eres? Eres el gilipollas del forense?

_De repente, se encendió la luz y vio a un tío no muy alto, con el pelo corto, negro y rizado, ataviado con una bata blanca de laboratorio (bueno, imagino que en un origen había sido blanca porque ahora estaba toda pringada de sangre), con unas tripas en la mano y con la nariz sangrando._

Vero: (con una terrible sospecha en la cabeza) no me habrás puesto esas tripas en el hombro verdad? O.ó - dijo con cara de muy mala hostia.

¿?: Esto... si, es una broma que le hago siempre a los nuevos, te ha gustado? Ah! por cierto, que no me he presentado, me llamo Agustín Jiménez y soy el forense jefe -dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano ensangrentada a Vero.

Vero: (mirándose la mano, sucia de sangre) ni se te ocurra tocarme, idiota. Que si me ha gustado? Pues no, me has dado un susto...

Agustín: pues tu a mi me has reventado la nariz!

Vero: Es que no se puede ir asustando a la gente! Además me has ensuciado toda la camiseta de sangre, puerco de mierda! Ahora me la lavas!

Agustín: (con cara de viciosillo) venga quítatela, que la lavo.

Vero: (empezando a mosquearse) esto... no, mejor...no... ya la lavaré yo... Bueno..., mira... me voy...esto... a lavarme las manos! y...y a conseguir otra camiseta! y vuelvo..., vale? - dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, deseosa de marcharse-

Agustín: de eso nada, has venido para que te explique, como ha muerto el tipo de tu caso, no? Pues te lo digo ya, que sino ya no vuelves!!!

Vero: que no... si no pasa na ahora mismo vuelvo!

Agustín: (cogiéndola del brazo y dirigiéndola hacia las camillas) Te voy a explicar como ha muerto...

Vero: no me toques!!!! Que me estás manchando más!!!

Agustín: no te preocupes, esto... te llamas? Es que con todo el rollo... no me lo has dicho!

Vero: me llamo Vero

Agustín: (sonriendo) Encantado, dame un abrazo!!!!!!

Vero: (mirando su bata llena de sangre) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -dijo mientras salía corriendo - Socorroooooooooo, está locooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Agustín: (persiguiéndola y poniendo cara triste) dame un abrazo, jo!!! Venga guapa! Que en el fondo soy un buen tío!

Vero: (parándose en seco) bueno... total ya estoy toda manchada de sangre!!! - dijo resignada.

_Agustín se le tira encima a Vero y le da un abrazo. Después de esto Agustín, procede a decirle los datos sobre el asesinato de Víctor._

_Mientras esta escena tan caótica sucedía Tania se dirigía toda ilusionada hacia el laboratorio para mostrarle a Greg las pruebas que había hallado y haber si, con un poco de suerte, se topaba con el buenorro de Orli..._

Tania: (pensando) _Que esté, que esté._

_Abre la puerta del laboratorio y ve en la parte más desordenada a Greg, el cual como siempre escuchaba Marilyn Manson. Tania suspiró decepcionada, ella no quería, precisamente, verle a él._

Greg: Ey!!! Hola guapa!

Tania: Hola Greg ¬¬

Greg: Qué t…

Tania: Vengo a traerte las pruebas de mi caso --

Greg: Ah! Vale… y qué son? – Dijo medio aburrido medio curioso.

Tania: Este trocito de cristal y este cacho de camiseta. Para cuando estarán los resultados?

Greg: Eehhh… pues… o.oU

Tania: O.ó

Greg: Pronto nena!!!

Tania: Espero que si. Oye, por curiosidad: con cuántas chicas has ligado aquí? – Preguntó mirándole de manera pícara.

Greg: Con todas – Respondió orgulloso.

Tania: Repetiré la pregunta de otra manera: cuántas te han dicho que si?

Greg: (calculando con los dedos) 5.

Tania: … - Puso cara de no creer lo que decía. Se mantuvo callada intentando contener las ganas de hacerle una rima fácil.

Greg: Qué pasa?

Tania: Ahora en serio, con cuantas?

Greg: bsbsbs – Murmuró por lo bajo v///v

Tania: Qué? o.ó

Greg: Cambiemos de tema o///o. Antes te he visto desanimada. Qué te pasaba?

Tania: Nada ¬¬

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un macizorro por ésta._

Orli: Hola Greg. Apaga eso quieres?

Greg: Estabas estreñido? Has tardado mucho en regresar del váter, o es que te habías caído por el agujero?

Orli: CALLA!!! Siempre igual, a ver cuando maduras!!!

Greg: tranki cariño que tenemos visita – Dijo sarcásticamente.

Orli: O///O Ho-hola.

Tania: Hola – Dijo como si nada.

Greg: (pensando) Menudo soso, como no se de prisa me la quedo yo. Un momento, Vero me debe una, jejeje, me quedaré con las dos – Con estas estupideces en la cabeza, no se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo solo, y todo rojo (vamos, tipo Shin Chan).

Tania: Siempre hace eso? – Dijo apartándose asustada.

Orli: déjale, es un tipo muy raro --U

Tania: Bueno, yo me voy al despacho de Sara, que me estarán esperando. Adiós

Orli: Adiós o//o

Greg: … - Sigue sin enterarse de nada.

_Por otra parte, en el despacho de Sara…_

Luís: Por que eres así Sara?

Sara: A qué te refieres?

Luís: A que siempre eres arisca con los nuevos.

Sara: No es verdad!!! XO

Luís Si lo es. Si no lo fuera, me podrías explicar por que te comportas así con Tania?

Sara: No le he hecho nada malo.

Luís: Cómo que no??!!! O.ó En el escenario del crimen intentaste hacer que Tania quedara en ridículo haciendo preguntas para que no respondiera. Te salió el tiro por la culata. No te has dado cuenta que quien ha hecho el ridículo eres tú. Eres una profesional pero te has comportado como una tonta. Sin darte cuenta de ninguna pista.

Sara: Tú tampoco las has visto – Dijo indignada.

Luís: Porque estaba vigilando que no le hicieras nada peor.

Sara: …

Luís: No tienes nada que decir? o.ó

Sara: Eres un pesado.

Luís: Oye, ya has visto que no es ninguna inútil. Además, es muy divertida!!! XD

Sara: Claro, como es tu fan n° 1 ¬¬

Luís: Ejem! v.v A lo que me refiero es que tienes que darle una oportunidad. Verás como os hacéis amigas!!!

Sara: Lo pensaré.

_Mientras, en el pasillo_

Tania: A ver, situémonos. He venido por ese pasillo, por lo que tengo que ir por… ni puñetera idea. T-T

¿?: QUE HACES AHÍ EN MEDIO?

_Apareció por detrás Pedro con cara de malas pulgas (Kitty: cual sino? XD)_

Tania: ya me iba… O-Ou - dijo acojonada.

Pedro: Espera! Tú eres la nueva, Tania creo recordar.

Tania: s-si…

Pedro: Te lo diré claramente: NO ME GUSTAS NADA

Tania: O.O

Pedro: Vamos a ver. Por ejemplo, la ropa, a donde vas con esa ropa ancha? Y ese pelo? Parece que se te esté quemando!!! Jajajajaja. Menuda eres.

Tania: (pensando) _Tranquila, tranquila. Aguántate las ganas de PARTIRLE LA CARA ESA QUE TIENE DE AMARGAO!!!!!_

Pedro: Que, no dices nada?

Tania: (con la cabeza agachada y temblando de rabia) Me tengo que ir.

Pedro: Qué dices? Seguro que te vas a hacer el vago por ahí. Es que no sabes que tenemos que contentar al rey?

Tania: (pasmada) Al rey? Qué tiene que ver el rey en esto?

Pedro: Pues que tenemos que trabajar duro para no hacer quedar mal al rey cuando se presente ante otros países. Para que no vean que vivimos mal.

Tania: Si claro, y de paso le pagamos la casa al rey con nuestros impuestos.

Pedro: No se le paga, eh?

Tania: Sí, claro…

_Así empezó una discusión sobre monarcas que duró… 1 hora._

Tania: Uf! Por fin me ha librado de ese maniático de los Borbones – Dijo caminando hacia el despacho de Sara – Menos mal que he encontrado ese cartel que decía por donde estaba cada sitio, que si no me pierdo. (Eämané: Eh! Había uno???? En mi caso no lo vi!!!)

_Abrió la puerta del despacho y Sara y Luís se dieron la vuelta para verla entrar._

Luís: Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, empecemos a hablar del caso.

Sara y Tania: Bien.

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: Jejeje, parece que Vero se va a traumatizar por culpa de Agustín XD / Eämané: Es que me perseguía todo sucio de sangre… TT-TT por lo menos a mi no me echa la bronca con los monarcas XD / Kitty: Si, eso es porque a ti te dice otras cosas (mirándola de arriba abajo) ¬¬ / Eämané: Que quieres decir? ò.ó (agitando el puño) / Kitty: Nada, nada… vamos a pasar con el review.

**MIRIAM: **Ambas: de veras nos ha salido bien? o¬o / Kitty: y yo con lo preocupada que estaba n.nU / Eämané: yo ya sabía que lo iba a hacer bien / Kitty: ¬¬ / Eämané: Que? O.o / Kitty: mejor me callo ¬¬U… / Eämané: por cierto Miriam, que es eso de que Greg está detrás de mi/ Kitty: y ahora te enteras? ¬¬ / Eämané: pero si ese va detrás de todas ¬¬ / Kitty: Si, si… y la forma en que te miró el culo que? XD / Eämané: me miró el culo? O.oUuu / Kitty: mejor me despido o si no me mata n.nU Hasta el próximo capitulo / Eämané: COMO QUE ME MIRÓ EL CULO??!!! XO


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tania abrió la puerta del despacho y Sara y Luís se dieron la vuelta para verla entrar._

Luís: Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, empecemos a hablar del caso.

Sara y Tania: Bien.

_Mientras, Agustín le estaba contando a vero como había muerto Víctor._

Agustín: mira, (señaló el cadáver) esta claro que el tío este esta muerto - dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas en la, ya bastante sucia, bata.

Vero: (fulminándole con la mirada) eres muy listo, lo sabías? ¬¬

Agustín: (con una amplia sonrisa en la cara) Sí.

Vero: venga, en serio, cuéntame.

Agustín: la muerte fue por desangramiento. Al tío este lo torturaron a conciencia, le arrancaron los ojos y los genitales mientras estaba vivo. Lo debieron de atar a la camilla, porque tiene marcas de soga en ambas manos y en los tobillos. Lo que me ha parecido muy gracioso es que el corazón no está.

Vero: le arrancaron el corazón, eso te parece gracioso?

Agustín: no, lo que me parece gracioso es que se lo han cambiado por el de un cerdo.

Vero: (con una sonrisa) será una indirecta?

Agustín: jejeje, el que lo hizo desde luego le quería mucho.

Vero: cambiando de tema, la hora aproximada de la muerte, cual es?

Agustín: (tocándole los brazos y las piernas al cadáver) el "rigor mortis", ha aparecido ya, lo que quiere decir que lleva más de 5 horas muerto. Yo diría que murió esta mañana.

Vero: ok. Y las inscripciones del brazo?

Agustín: Eso fue post mortem, como el transplante de corazón. Además a este hombre le atacaron dos personas, una de ellas debía de tener una carrera de medicina, porque hay heridas hechas a conciencia. Las otras heridas son pasionales y no están hechas por un experto.

Vero: dime cual es cual.

Agustín: (señalando los genitales) esto está hecho por un profesional y también la cuchillada que sufrió de arriba abajo, la que lo destripó. Sin embargo quien le arrancó los ojos no parece la misma persona, y tampoco todos los pequeños corte que tiene por todo el cuerpo.

Vero: crees que pudo ser la misma persona, pero variando la manera de destriparlo, para inculpar a otro?

Agustín (pensativo) podría ser, pero es raro. A los profesionales, no les gusta que los confundan con otros... que no sean profesionales!

Vero: habrá que investigarlo! Bueno algo más que contarme?

Agustín: no, por ahora no, si encuentro algo más, te avisaré. Dame tu teléfono, que el de los nuevos todavía no lo tengo.

Vero: Ten - dijo mientras le daba el Telf. - Bueno, me marcho a cambiarme de ropa.

Agustín: (sonriendo) jejje adiós, hasta más ver!

Vero: Adiós.

_Vero salió del despacho forense y decidió irse a una tienda de ropa a comprarse algo, porque parecía que salía de la matanza del cerdo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del CSI, vio a Quequé y a dos tipos que estaban detrás de él._

Quequé: (señalándola) jajajaj, que pasa que sales de la matanza de Texas?

Vero: muy gracioso ¬¬. Ha sido el gilipollas del forense, que me ha pringado toda.

Quequé: ah, vale. Oye, conoces a mis compañeros?

Vero: (sarcástica)pues no, no tengo el tremendo placer. Aunque si son como tu...

Quequé: (ignorándola) pues te los voy a presentar.

_Quequé se gira y señala a uno de los dos chicos que estaban con él. El tío era bastante gordo, moreno, con el pelo cortito, vestía con un traje de policía que le venía pequeño, llevaba gafas de vista y no era muy bonico, que digamos._

Quequé: este es Flo, es un pringao lo único que sabe hacer es comer bollos y donuts todo el santo día.

Flo: (enfadado) hola

Vero: hola, Flo. (dirigiéndose a Quequé) Eres un poco cruel, no?

Quequé: (sonriendo) Yo no opino lo mismo. Bueno te presentaré a mi otro compañero.

_Quequé se vuelve a dar la vuelta y señala a un chaval muy alto y grandullón. Era moreno con el pelo medio largo, tenía una cara pícara y graciosa. Y a pesar de no ser guapo, la carita pícara que tenía le hacía parecer atractivo. Además parecía ser un cachondo, porque estaba sonriendo todo el rato._

Quequé: este es Miki, es un buen tío, te partes de risa con él, pero ten cuidado que es un ligón (dijo sonriéndole y dándole un codazo a Miki) Además trabaja en El Club de la Comedia.

Miki: (sonriendo) hola guapa, encantado de conocerte

Vero: Hola Miki, yo soy Vero. Mirad, me tendréis que perdonar, pero es que me tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa.

Miki: y vas a salir a la calle así? Con toda la ropa manchada? Irás directa al manicomio.

Vero: tienes razón, pero... qué quieres que haga?

Quequé: (sonriendo macabramente) te la iremos a comprar nosotros.

Miki: vale!

Vero: un momento...

_Pero Miki y Quequé ya salían del CSI, camino de una tienda de ropa._

Vero: ... A ver que me vais a comprar! - dijo hablándole al viento, porque ambos se habían ido ya.

Flo: (riéndose) la has cagao, te vas a enterar del modelito que te van a comprar.

Vero: (mirándole despectivamente) tu calla, no creo que me compren nada raro...

Flo: eso no te lo crees ni tu.

_Al cabo de un ratito aparecen Miki y Quequé con una bolsa en las manos._

Quequé: aquí tienes, póntelo. Te lo regalamos, no hace falta que nos lo pagues, con que te lo pongas...

Miki: jajajjajaja

_Vero cogió la bolsa y miró el modelito. Era un traje negro, totalmente ceñido, muy escotado, con toda la espalda al aire y cortísimo._

Vero: (sorprendida) estáis locos, con esto voy a parecer una puta!

Quequé: es lo que hay, por cierto, vente este fin de semana, conmigo, con Miki y con Greg, a una discoteca chulísima, que hay cerca de aquí.

Miki: eso si, si vienes, tienes que ponerte el traje. Jajajajja. Por cierto si quieres que venga alguna amiga, te la traes también. Si es guapa mejor.

Vero: (muy cabreada) me lo pondré ahora porque no tengo otra cosa. Y lo de ir con vosotros me lo pensaré.

_Mientras vero decía esto Quequé, Miki y Flo se iban ya del CSI, pero antes Quequé, chilló._

Quequé: no te he hecho una pregunta, este fin de semana te vienes con nosotros y ya está. Xao!!!

_Vero se largó hacia los cuartos de baño para cambiarse, ya que la gente del CSI la miraba cada vez peor. Cuando Vero salió vestida con ese trajecito de puta y con los botacas heavys que llevaba de la anterior ropa, vio a Quequé fuera esperándola._

Quequé: (con cara de salido) Pero si te queda muy bien, bombón!!

Vero: (sintiéndose bastante incomoda con ese traje) Bueno, me voy nos vemos.

Quequé: (sin moverse del sitio y mirándole el culo mientras ella se marchaba) pues adiós, hasta más tarde-dijo distraído porque estar mirándole el culo.

_Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del CSI Tania, Sara y Luis, comentaban el caso que tenían entre manos..._

Luís: A ver, repasemos. La víctima está sola en todo el instituto, está manipulando productos químicos, vemos que el cadáver esta desfigurado de dolor, el cuerpo no presenta ningún golpe, alrededor de él hay cristales rotos de las probetas, tiene la ropa revuelta y no lleva ningún objeto personal. Con todo esto y sólo tenemos un trocito de cristal y un cacho de camiseta. Qué se supone que ha pasado? Alguna idea?

_Sara y Tania se pusieron a pensar. Cómo podrían haberlo asesinado? Porque estaba claro que no había sido ningún suicidio, como ya habían hablado. Tampoco un accidente, porque por lo que les habían dicho, era muy cuidadoso._

Sara: Puede que aprovechando que estaba solo, entrara el asesino, le matara y se fuera.

Tania: Pero queda lo de los gritos. Aunque estuvieran a solas, como es un barrio residencial, le deben haber oído. Hay un edificio de apartamentos al lado, y si vamos a interrogarlos?

Sara: Primero tenemos que esperar a ver que dicen los sospechosos.

Tania: Te refieres a los profesores y a los chavales?

Sara: Sí, tenemos que ver cuales son sus coartadas, a ver si les pillamos de alguna manera. Si no sacamos mucho, ya hablaremos con los que viven en ese edificio.

Luís: Bueno, a todo esto, hagamos una apuesta.

Tania y Sara: (poniendo cara de 'What?') …

Luís: que os apostáis a que Greg no tiene los resultados hasta dentro de una semana?

Sara: Yo digo de 2. Y tú?

Tania: Todo el mundo dice que tarda mucho, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Yo digo que en 3 días.

Sara: Sería un milagro que lo tuviera para entonces, jeje.

Tania: Si, jejeje… O.O

Luís: Qué te pasa?

Tania: Sara me esta hablando bien, sin insultos ni sarcasmo!!!

Sara: Y qué? – dijo mirando a otro lado.

Tania: Me extraña, pero me alegra (contenta)

Luís: (cara de satisfacción)

Sara: Bueno, será mejor ver que dice Agustín sobre esto. Podrías ir a preguntárselo Tania?

Tania: (con gotita) Agustín es el forense, no?

Luís: Sí, ya verás como te llevarás bien con él.

Tania: No lo creo XO

Luís: Por qué? Es que ya lo conoces?

Tania: Por desgracia… si ¬¬

Luís: Pues entonces ves tú – dijo empujando a Tania hacia la puerta – Que te diga algo interesante – dijo entonando.

Tania: Pe-pero… - le cierra la puerta en las narices.

Sara: Por qué lo has hecho?

Luís: El qué?

Sara: Enviarla a ella.

Luís: No era eso lo que le habías pedido?

Sara: Si, pero que la hayas empujado (y nunca mejor dicho) a ir no es muy propio de ti.

Luís: Ya, pero es para no perder la costumbre de enviar a los nuevos – dijo de manera simple.

Sara: últimamente estás muuuuuuuuuy raro.

_En el pasillo, Tania estaba un poco sorprendida de la manera en que la había tratado Luís._

Tania: Él nunca me había tratado así.

Subconsciente de Tania: Pero si lo conoces de esta mañana ¬¬

Tania: Es verdad, jeje.

_De repente, ve una cosa negra insinuante que se acerca…_

_**Continuará…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: AAAGGGHHH!!! Que asco!!! Que era eso que te había puesto en el hombro? X3 / Eämané: Nh… Tripas ¬¬ / Kitty: QUE ASCO!! No te me acerques!!! XP / Eämané: Nh… mejor pasemos a los reviews ¬¬ 

**Isson:** Las dos: Plagiados?! O.ô Y que era lo que te esperabas tu de un fic de estos, tunante/ Kitty: Y que pasa con Flo? ó.ò EL no es gordo / Eämané: Es fuertecito… -3- / Kitty: Oye, si de verdad te has hecho millonario pásanos algo de pasta XD / Eämané: Eso!!! Y así montamos la peli XD / Kitty: Ves como si que iba a quedar bien Agustín de forense? Es que es el mejor XD / Eämané: En realidad yo si que le veo como forense de verdad O.o / Kitty: Pues yo no quisiera que me llevaran allí ¬¬U / Eämané: Pero si ya estarías muerta/ Kitty: DA igual, si digo que no es que no (haciendo una rabieta) / Eämané: Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

Tania: Él nunca me había tratado así.

Subconsciente de Tania: Pero si lo conoces de esta mañana ¬¬

Tania: Es verdad, jeje.

_De repente, ve una cosa negra insinuante que se acerca…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tania: Qué es eso?

¿?: Como digas algo te mato!!! – Dijo con cara asesina.

Tania: VERO!!!! O.O pareces una puta, te has cambiado de trabajo?

Vero: (apunto de chillar algo)…

Entonces apareció otro intruso… 

¿?: Eso se lo compré yo, verdad que está mona?

Vero: Que hijo puta Quequé.

Tania: Qué?

Vero: Quequé.

Quequé: A que os doy una paliza a las dos?

Vero: Cómo te llamas de verdad?

Quequé: te lo digo si te acuestas conmigo.

Vero: Una mierda!

Tania: Ese no es tu trabajo? Joo… me quedo sin saber como se llama.

Quequé: Pero si estás preciosa… - Dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba a ella y la abrazaba – debéis venir a la fiesta!!!

Tania: Qué fiesta? O.o

Quequé: Que queremos ir a una discoteca y queremos que vengáis con nosotros. Por eso invito a… - Se calla porque Vero le echa una mirada asesina – y a su amiga, tú.

Tania: Ok voy, cuando? Quién va?

Quequé: Vamos Miki, Greg y yo, y el día todavía no lo sabemos. Vero… jejeje tú te tienes que venir con ese vestido, eh?

Vero: (fulminándolo con la mirada) Y si no quiero?

_Quequé iba a contestar cuando apareció Pedro._

Pedro: QUE PASA AQUÍ!!! – Dijo fijándose en Vero y Quequé y poniéndose celoso.

Tania: Se están haciendo cariñitos.

Pedro: (con los ojos desorbitados) Qué?

Tania: Quequé – dijo risueña.

Pedro: (empezando a ponerse rojo de ira)

Quequé: (suelta a Vero, saca la pistola y apunta a Tania) Qué has dicho?!!!

Tania: (Acojonada) Nada, nada… o.oU

Quequé: (girándose a Pedro) Y a ti qué te pasa? Te mola Vero?

Pedro: (cagao, pero haciendo como si nada) A ti qué te importa?

Quequé: Ella prefiere estar conmigo antes que contigo, un tío más feo que el Fari comiendo limones...

Pedro: A que te quito la placa? Si el rey supiese lo que hace la policía de hoy en día…

Quequé: Primero: la placa no me la quitas ni en tus sueños. Segunda: El rey es un cabrón que con los impuestos de todos se paga sus yates y sus caprichos. Hijo de la gran puta!!! Un momento, si yo no pago impuestos!

Tania: Pero yo si!!! . Es un cacho gamba!!!!!

Quequé y Pedro: CACHO GAMBA???!!!

Vero: Dejadla que desde que vio la Sirenita de pequeña… ya no es la misma v.v – dijo con vergüenza ajena.

Pedro: Sois todos unos rojos, MASONES!!!

Quequé: (sacando la porra) Qué has dicho mamón? O.ó

Pedro: Me voy que tengo trabajo, os dejo, ROJOS!!! – se va acojonado aunque intentando disimular.

Vero: Oye, tu tienes un armamento en la chaqueta o qué? O.o

Quequé: Me quito la camiseta y te lo enseño? – dijo con mirada pícara.

Vero: mira que eres cansino. Me voy que tengo que ir al laboratorio – y se dirige a otro pasillo.

Quequé: Adiós, ya quedaremos para la fiesta – Y se va él también.

Tania: Joo… a mi nadie me ha dicho adiós ToT

Subconsciente de Tania: calla!!

Tania: Joo… TT-TT

Subconsciente de Tania: Pareces Gollum (del Señor de los Anillos) ¬¬. Anda, vete al forense.

Tania: NOOO!!! TTOTT

_Mientras, Vero ya había llegado al laboratorio…_

Vero: (pensando) joder cuando me vean Nick y Warrick con está pintas... (pensando aún más detenidamente) joder como me vea Greg así!!!, más me vale que no esté.

_Vero abrió la puerta del laboratorio y vio que dentro estaban Nick, Warrick y Orli, ni rastro de Greg._

Vero: hola! Perdón por tardar pero es que el forense, se ha entretenido mucho con la autopsia y... (Vero se dio cuenta que, ni Nick ni Warrick le estaban atendiendo es más ni la estaban mirando a la cara...)

Vero: (entonando) Nick, Warrick... me estáis escuchando... (gritando) OYE MIRADME A LA CARA SO GUARROS!!!

Nick y Warrick: (saliendo de su ensimismamiento) esto... decías?

Orli: (negando con la cabeza) déjalos, tienes suerte de que no esté Greg aquí y te vea así.

Vero: no es mi culpa, ha sido el idiota de Quequé. El forense me había manchado toda la ropa de sangre y Quequé se ha ofrecido amablemente a comprarme algo y... mira lo que ha hecho el muy salido!!!

Orli: jejeje

Vero: oye, puedo coger esa bata de laboratorio de allí?

Orli: es de Greg

Vero: ah! entonces si.

_Vero sorteó todos los objetos y papeles que Greg había esparcido por su mitad del laboratorio, cogió la bata del perchero y se la puso._

Vero: así, mejor - dijo sonriente.

Orli: bueno, he analizado las pruebas que me habéis traído.

Nick: Dinos que has obtenido.

Orli: la huella que hallasteis en el soplete, no aparece en el AFIS, pero la podéis comparar con otras que obtengáis de los sospechosos, en cuanto a la sangre chamuscada del soplete, no hay nada relevante, es de la víctima.

Warrick: lo suponíamos, pero guardábamos la esperanza de que el asesino/a se hubiese quemado.

Vero: y todos los instrumentos de la mesa, no tenían nada relevante?

Orli: no, lo siento. Se usaron guantes en el crimen, no hay ninguna huella, el que lo hizo fue un profesional.

Warrick: entonces la huella del...

_De repente se oyó un móvil sonando, con la canción de fiesta pagana de Mägo de Oz._

Vero: uy! Perdón. Un momento.

Vero: Si? Quién es?

Quequé: oye vero, que soy Quequé, tenemos el lugar de residencia de la novia de Víctor, la vamos a traer para interrogarla.

Vero: dónde vive? lo digo por si tenemos que ir más tarde a registrar su casa.

Quequé: En la calle Maese, sabes dónde es, verdad?

Vero: sí, claro. Entonces nos vemos en la comisaría de policía, para interrogarla, no? Ahora mismo salgo con Nick y con Warrick para allá, esperadnos.

Quequé: ok, xao

Nick: cuéntanos.

Vero: era Quequé, ya sabe donde vive la novia. Dice que vayamos a la comisaría que dentro de nada estará allí con ella.

Warrick: de acuerdo, Orli, tienes algo más que decirnos?

Orli: id, y cuando volváis os termino de contar todo sobre Víctor. Así me dará tiempo de terminar de mirar unas cosas sobre vuestro caso.

Warrick: de acuerdo Orli. Vero, coge nuestras maletas, están en el despacho común. Nick y yo te esperamos en el garaje.

Vero: de acuerdo.

_Salieron todos del despacho (menos Orli, claro) y fueron cada uno a lo suyo. En seguida que estos se fueron Greg apareció y se metió en el laboratorio._

Greg: hola tío, qué haces?

Orli: (cabreado) pues lo que tu nunca haces, ya has examinado las pruebas de tu caso?

Greg: no, es que las he perdido, no las encuentro... - dijo con cara de importarle un rábano - se que las dejé por aquí... - dijo mientras rebuscaba por su mesa y tiraba todos los papeles y objetos que habían.

Orli: (con los ojos como platos) Sara te mata.

Greg: (cansado de buscar) ya aparecerán - dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa y sacaba un paquete de tabaco del cajón.

Orli: ah, no! aquí no se fuma.

Greg: y quién me lo dice? Un marica como tu? – dijo fulminando a Orli con la mirada.

Orli: (Mirándolo con odio) Eres un ...

Greg: (buscando un mechero) Sabes donde dejé mi mechero, bombón? – dijo sarcásticamente.

Orli: en tu bata – dijo, recordando de repente que Vero se la había llevado.

Greg: (mirando al perchero) Eh! Dónde está mi bata? – dijo confuso - si la dejé ahí.

Orli: No lo sé

Greg: (muy cabreado) Oye niñato, dónde está mi bata – dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo levantaba.

Orli: Vero se la llevó – dijo asustado - ahora suéltame.

Greg: Vero? a que santo, para que quiere ella mi bata, si me tiene a mi cuando quiera!!!

Orli: eres un creído de mierda - dijo en voz baja.

Greg: bueno, pues la buscaré, tengo que fumarme el cigarro - Greg se alejó de Orli y se dirigió a la puerta

Greg: a dónde ha ido?

Orli: al despacho común que tienes los investigadores de campo... igual ya se ha ido, se iban a buscar a un sospechoso.

Greg: pues más te vale que esté.

_Greg se marchó y Orli se quedó sólo y pensando que narices le había pasado a Greg, él nunca había sido amable con él pero hoy... había estado muy agresivo._

_Mientras tanto Greg se dirigía corriendo hacía el despacho común, cuando ya estaba cerca vio a Vero dentro, se dio cuenta enseguida de el porque quería su bata. Llevaba un vestidito de puta y se lo quería tapar. Él abrió la puerta y entró._

Greg: joder! Mira la enfermera cachonda!

Vero: (asombrada) que haces tu aquí? Y qué dices?

_Greg se acercó a ella, le metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, sacó su mechero y se encendió el cigarro. Vero se quedó a cuadros._

Vero: Siento haberte cogido la bata, pero es que no puedo ir con este vestido de putilla por ahí.

Greg: (dándole una calada al cigarro) y para qué te lo pones?

Vero: pues porqué Agustín me había pringado toda de sangre y Quequé me ha dado este vestido.

Greg: que cabrón es el Quequé.

Vero: (quitándose la bata) ten toma.

Greg: (se la queda mirando y poniendo cara de pervertido) oye! Sabes que me estás poniendo cachondo...??

Vero: (poniéndose roja) pero que dices! Anda cállate, que me tengo que ir.

Greg: jo! No hay tiempo ni para un polvete??, venga... – dijo mientras se le acercaba.

Vero: quitaaaaaa, pervertido – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida corriendo - pero que es lo que te estás fumando??!!

Greg: (riéndose) pues es una pena que no quieras. Pero yo estoy disponible para ti (y para cualquier otra que quiera) las 24 horas del día. Así que ya sabes si te apetece...

Vero: muy amable, lo recordaré

Greg: (ilusionado) en serio?!

Vero: no

Greg: jo! Bueno yo lo dejo caer por si acaso. Ah por cierto toma (Greg se quita la chaqueta y se la pasa a Vero)

Vero: (cogiéndola al vuelo y quedándosela mirando) …

Greg: tranquila que está limpia. Es que no se puede ir por ahí calentando al personal!!!

Bueno me marcho si quieres algo me llamas – dijo con cara pícara.

Vero: esto... gracias.

_Greg se marchó y Vero se quedó sola. Ésta se puso la chaqueta de Greg, era la típica chaqueta de lana con capucha y con cremallera en medio. Era de color negro y en la espalda estaba el número 69 en grande y con letras rosas. Bueno (pensó) al menos tapo el escote, ya se la devolveré. Vero salió del despacho con las maletas y se marchó al garaje donde ya la estarían esperando Nick y Warrick._

_Mientras tanto Tania acababa de llegar al despacho del forense..._

Tania: Por que a mí?!! T-T Ese tío me da un miedo insoportable. Por qué me habrá enviado Luís precisamente a mí? Jooo…

Entró cautelosamente, intentando hacer lo menos ruido posible, pero entonces…

¿?: Hola!!

Tania: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

¿?: Joder, no es para tanto, que soy yo, Sandra.

Tania: Te mato!!! No me vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo poniéndose una mano a la altura del corazón.

Sandra: A quien te esperabas ver si no es a mí, eh? Jeje.

Tania: Al destripador TT-TT

Sandra: Ah! claro. Pues te tengo una sorpresa: No está. Jejeje, es que resulta que una chica se ha dejado un collar de pinchos y se lo ha ido a devolver. No se por que, pero ponía una cara un tanto libidinosa – dijo pensativa.

Tania: (dando saltos de alegría) Bien!!! No le tendré que ver!!!

Sandra: Vale, vale. No te exaltes tanto. Me vas a dejar que te diga lo que le pasa a tu cadáver?

Tania: No estoy muerta – dijo queriendo hacer rabiar a Sandra.

Sandra: Me refiero al cadáver de tu caso – dijo exasperada.

Tania: Vale. Dime!

Sandra: Por cierto, cual es? – dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

Tania: Ni siquiera lo sabías? o.ó

Sandra: …

Tania: Ese (señalando un cadáver de un hombre viejo muy feo).

Sandra: Muy bien, este ha muerto por asfixia.

Tania: Pues no tiene ninguna señal en el cuello.

Sandra: Se ha asfixiado por aspirar algún gas que no hemos podido averiguar todavía.

Tania: Me lo temía, pero no estaba segura si esa herida de la nuca era lo que le había matado o se la hicieron post morten.

Sandra: Ahora que lo dices, esa herida está hecha por algún cristal. Probablemente sea de una probeta. Él no era profesor de laboratorio o algo así?

Tania: Si. Y eso de la probeta es lo más seguro, porque habían trozos rotos por todas partes alrededor del cuerpo. Seguramente se le cayeron y al caer, se cortó con algún trozo. Has averiguado algo más?

Sandra: Pues…

¿?: En realidad si.

Tania y Sandra: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

_En frente de ellas había aparecido un tío vestido de hockey, con máscara incluida, y con una motosierra._

¿?: Ey!! Que soy yo.

Tania: NOOOOOOOO…… No se si alegrarme o no TToTT

Sandra: Jefe… T-T

Agustín: Jejeje es que quería sorprenderos, sobre todo a ti – dijo señalando a Tania.

Tania: (susurrando a Sandra) Oye, por que a mí?

Sandra: (susurrando) Aquí en el CSI, envían a los nuevos a hacer las cosas más asquerosas, o a recoger los resultados de mi jefe.

Tania: (enfadada totalmente) SERÁN HIJOS DE PUTA!!! Ahora entiendo por que Sara y Luís me han enviado a mí.

Agustín: Tranki guapa que yo estoy aquí para consolarte – dijo acercándose para abrazarla.

Tania: ... O.O (estaba tan aterrorizada por la visión de Agustín vestido así que no podía moverse.

Agustín: (abrazándola) Por fin alguien que me acepta y no me huye. Tienes buen ojo para los tíos buenos como yo. Sandrita querida, por que no te vas un ratito?

Sandra: (riéndose por lo bajo) Si jefe, mrmrmrmrmr (y se va).

Tania: (reaccionando) SUELTAMEEEEEEE – le da un empujón y se va al otro lado del laboratorio.

Agustín: Joooo… Que no quieres que te explique que le pasa al tío ese?

Tania: Lo estaba haciendo Sandra hasta que la has echado.

Agustín: Pero no ha acabado.

Tania: Pues dímelo desde ahí.

Agustín: Bueno. Pues resulta que ya he descubierto el gas que le ha producido la asfixia.

Tania: Y cual es?

Agustín: Es… - dijo entonando.

Tania: Para de hacerte el interesante dímelo ya.

Agustín: Gas butano.

Tania: (con cara sorprendida) O.O …

Agustín: (acercándose) Te pasa algo?

Tania: …

Agustín: AAAHHH!!! Que se me está ahogando!!! Tranquila, te voy a hacer el boca a boca.

Tania: (reaccionando) NOOOOOOO!!! (Empujándole) Aparta, cacho pervertido.

Agustín: Jooo… Es que pensaba que te ahogabas y te iba a ayudar. No te pongas así.

Tania: Valeee ¬¬. Pero como puede ser que siendo gas butano hayáis tardado en averiguarlo? Si se tendría que haber detectado en seguida!!!

Agustín: (como si fuera lo más normal del mundo) Es que la máquina con la que lo examinaba se me ha escoñao.

Tania: Tienes una suerte negra ¬¬.

Agustín: (sin enterarse de nada) Gracias.

Tania: Mejor me callo.

Agustín: Volviendo al tema. La asfixia no se ha producido al momento de aspirarla. Ha pasado un rato hasta que la habitación se ha llenado, y entonces es cuando ha empezado ha revolverse en busca de aire.

Tania: Anda, por eso es que tenía la cara desfigurada de dolor y la ropa revuelta. Y yo que pensaba que era así de feo.

Agustín: Mujer, feo es, pero con esto lo es más.

Tania: El gas podría haber venido de la cafetería del instituto, que hacen comidas calientes. Seguramente es el único instituto que lo hace.

Agustín: Probablemente.

Tania: Me pregunto como lo habrán hecho para subirlo al piso donde estaba el laboratorio – dijo pensativa.

Agustín: No lo se, eso ya es trabajo tuyo. Por cierto preciosa, conoces a Vero verdad?

Tania: Pues si, por que?

Agustín: Podrías devolverle este collar de pinchos que se ha olvidado?

Tania: Vale, pero como se lo puede haber olvidado? Si ella siempre se lo lleva a todas partes.

Agustín: (acordándose que estuvo persiguiéndola) No lo se – dijo ocultándole lo que había pasado.

Tania: Bueno, pues gracias. Y no te preocupes, que luego la tengo que ver.

Agustín: Adiós!!! – dijo dándole un abrazo.

Tania: (pensando) Jamás me acostumbraré a esto T.T

_Más tarde, después de haberse deshecho de Agustín y sus abrazos de oso, se fue de camino al laboratorio, donde se supone que estaba Vero._

Tania: Ey!! Habéis visto a Vero? Dijo que venía a ver las pruebas.

Orli: o///o Se ha ido hace un rato. Es que tiene que interrogar a los sospechosos del asesinato de Víctor.

Tania: De quién?

Orli: Ese es el nombre de la víctima de su caso.

Tania: Jooo… y ahora que hago? Quiero hablar con ella de la fiesta.

_En eso aparece Greg_

Greg: Ah! Te vienes? Mejor – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tania: Gracias – respondió sin saber como tomarse esa sonrisa.

_De repente suena un móvil, era el de Orli._

Orli: Disculpad (cogiendo la llamada) Diga?

¿?: bsbsbsbsbsbs

Orli: Cuando?

¿?: bsbsbsbsbsbs

Orli: Bien, iré. Gracias.

Greg: Qué, alguna novia?

Tania: (matando a Greg en su mente)…

Orli: No, es que tengo que ir a un sitio esta noche.

Greg: A la cama de quién?

Orli y Tania: CALLATE!!!

Greg y Orli: (mirando a Tania) Qué? O.O

Tania: (sonrojándose) Nada.

Orli: (pensando) Mejor no le digo que Vero me ha invitado a la fiesta esta noche, no se como reaccionará ella (refiriéndose a Tania). (poniéndose celoso) Aunque me jode que vaya Greg, espero que no se le acerque mucho.

Tania: Bueno. Yo me voy. Voy a esperar que venga Vero. Xao (y se va)

_Caminando se encuentra a Miki en uno de los pasillos._

Miki: Ey!! Hola.

Tania: Hola Miki, busco a Vero, sabes si tardará mucho? Tu jefe es quien le ha dicho que fuera a interrogarles, no?

Miki: Si, si quieres te puedes venir a la comisaría conmigo para esperarla, porque tardará al menos una hora.

Tania: Jodeeeer.

Miki: Qué, te vienes?

Tania: Vale.

Miki: (mientras se iban a la comisaría) Por cierto, al final la fiesta es esta noche, ya he avisado a Vero por teléfono.

Tania: Bien. Porque quiero relajarme.

Miki: JAJAJA, el primer día es siempre el peor. Es siempre cuando te hacen trabajar más duro y cuando más sorpresas te llevas.

Tania: Entonces tú también lo pasaste mal?

Miki: No. Quien me intentaba hacer algo como os hacen a vosotras, se ganaba una paliza.

Tania: Joder, si que ibas imponiendo, pareces Quequé!! O.o

_Y de este tipo de tonterías estuvieron hablando hasta que pasó 1 hora._

Miki: Epa! Por ahí vienen Vero, Nick y Warrick.

Tania: Ya era hora!

Vero: (acercándose) Qué haces aquí Tania?

Tania: Pues esperarte. Nos vamos? Tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta.

Nick: Oye Vero, te importaría llevar las maletas al despacho?

Warrick: Es que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Vero: Valeeee… ¬¬

Tania: Te acompaño.

_De camino al despacho…_

Tania: Te hacen lo mismo eh?

Vero: Parece ser que si.

Tania: Dicen que eso es por ser las nuevas.

Vero: Puede.

Tania: Qué te pasa? Pareces un telegrama.

Vero: Es por la sospechosa de mi caso – dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho y entraban.

Tania: Que pasa con ella?

Vero: Te lo explico mañana, vale? Ahora solo tengo ganas de divertirme.

Tania: Vale.

Vero: (dejando las maletas y saliendo) Bueno, VAMONOS!!!

Tania: Vaya, estás eufórica o.oU

_**Continuará... **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: Vaya! Parece que toda la sangre le va a "ahí" a Greg XD / Eämané: No me hables de él... calla!! XO / Kitty: Ey! Y eso del polvete… porque no uno largo y completo en vez de uno rapidito y... XD / Eämané: No le des ideas!!! Ey! Un momento! Calla!!! Espera!!! Que has dicho??!!! XO / Greg: Ey! Vale!!! Lo he oido, ven aquí Vero!!! XD / Eämané: NOOOOOOO!!!! (escapa corriendo) / Greg: Pero no corras!!! Ven pacá' cordera!! Que te cansarás antes de tiempo!!! (sale corriendo detrás de ella) / Kitty: Bueno, como estos van a estar un tiempo "entretenidos"... pasemos con los reviews n.nU / Eämané: COMO QUE ENTRETENIDOS??!!! (se escucha a lo lejos) / Greg: Pues claro, vamos a pasárnoslo MUY bien (mirándola de forma pervertida) / Kitty: n.nU / Eämané: TT-TT

**MIRIAM:** COMO QUE POBRECITOO??!!! O.OUuuu / Kitty: Pero si casi todos los profesores son unos cabrones ¬¬ / Eämané: Eso, no generalicemos, que no todos son así / Kitty: Pero en este caso si XD / Eämané: Oye! Y que es eso de que tengo en el bote a Quequé??!! O.o / Kitty: Pues eso, que te van los polis macarras y los llevas de calle XD / Eämané: Tú estás muy graciosilla hoy, no? ¬¬ Que putada, 1º el ordenador y ahora tu, ey! Que he tenido que reiniciar varias veces el ordenador hoy!! TToTT / Kitty: Se ha reiniciado solo, y... yo creo que ha cogido frío, es que no lo tapas, así es como vienen los resfriados, ahora lo entiendo, por eso tiene tantos virus tu ordenador, pobrecico -.- / Eämané: Tiene la gripe del ordenador en vez de aviar XD / Kitty: Ya no sabemos que paridas mas te podemos poner / Eämané: Eso, ahora con Isson.

**Isson: **Eämané: Vale, quien le ha dicho que me gusta Greg? SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TU KITTY/ Kitty: A ver si va a ser Greg XD / Eämané: Dejemos a Greg de lado, ahora que me lo he podido quitar de encima... T.T / Kitty: Mira quien viene (señalando la puerta) / Greg: Ya estoy aquí guapetona!!! XD (corriendo hacia Eämané) / Eämané: Quita baboso!!! XO (e intenta irse corriendo pero Greg no la deja) / Greg: Tu aquí, vamos a ver que más ha puesto Isson n.n / Kitty: A ver... dice que le gustan todos los personajes menos Luis Piedrahita / Greg: Normal, me prefiere a mi / Las dos: Le gustas a un chico -.- / Greg: ... Normal, estoy tan bueno que le gusto hasta a los tíos n.n / Las dos: Mejor no comment -.-U / Eämané: Dice algo más/ Kitty: COMO QUE NO CONOCE A ORLI??!!! XO / Greg: Normal, quien le va a conocer? Sin embargo yo... / Las dos: (callándolo) Narcisista ¬¬ / Eämané: Esto... por cierto, no crees que te repites/ Greg: Normal... Eh? O.o Es verdad XD / Kitty: Bueno, pues te digo que Orli es el que sale en Piratas del caribe y en El Señor de los Anillos non / Greg: Esos papeles me los iban a dar a mi, pero no acepté, mi caché es más alto / Las dos: seguro... (tosiendo) cofmentiracof / Greg: Que? O.o / Las dos: Nada Greg, que eres muy buen actor / Kitty: Por cierto, me leeré tus fics si me los pasas n.n / Las dos: Nada más que decir, adiós Isson n.n / Greg: Se que me echarás de menos, pero a mi me van las tías (mirando a Eämané) Quedamos para cenar en mi casa/ Eämané: NO! ¬¬# / Greg: Y en la tuya/ Eämané: NOO!! ¬¬# / Greg: Y en la de Kitty/ Kitty: Oye... ó.ò / Eämané: NOOO!!! ¬¬# / Greg: Y en la de Quequé/ Eämané: NOOOO!!!! ¬¬# / Kitty : Esto va para rato, mejor despedirse n.nU / Eämané NOOOOO!!!!! ¬¬# / Kitty: Ey! A quien le dices? A Greg o a despedirte/ Eämané: A Greg/ Greg: Me ha dicho que me vaya a casa de mi madre TT-TT Pero si me echó de casa por pesado... ó.ò / Eämané: Normal... ¬¬U / Kitty: Nos vamos!!! XO

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 

Tania: Qué te pasa? Pareces un telegrama.

Vero: Es por la sospechosa de mi caso – dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho y entraban.

Tania: Que pasa con ella?

Vero: Te lo explico mañana, vale? Ahora solo tengo ganas de divertirme.

Tania: Vale.

Vero: (dejando las maletas y saliendo) Bueno, VAMONOS!!!

Tania: Vaya, estás eufórica o.oU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tania y Vero salen juntas del CSI charlando entre ellas, y ven a Quequé en la puerta de la comisaría. Se acercan a él._

Quequé: Qué estáis listas para la fiesta?

Vero: Vas a ir así?

Quequé: y tu te vas poner ese vestido? Oye Tania, quieres que te compre uno a ti también? – dijo con cara maliciosa.

Tania: No, no, gracias muy amable!! – dijo asustada, no quería parecerse a una puta.

_Aparece Miki._

Miki: Oye, a Flo se lo han llevado en una ambulancia.

Tania: Qué le ha pasado?

Miki: Empacho de rosquillas.

Quequé: le tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – dijo negando con la cabeza.

Vero: tenemos que ir a arreglarnos. Quedamos en la puerta de "Squeleton" a las 9. Tania, vámonos a tu casa a prepararnos.

_Mientras desde una esquina Pedro les estaba espiando._

Pedro: Con que a Squeleton eh? Yo también estaré.

Desde otra esquina… 

Sara: Arg! No me han invitado… Pues iré.

_En casa de Tania…_

Tania: (histérica) QUE ME PONGO!!!! No, no, no, tampoco… NOOOOO….

Vero: Cállate ya pava, que luego me dices a mi ¬¬

Tania: Insensible ToT

Vero: Ponte cualquier cosa anda.

Tania: NO

Vero: Pues yo voy a ir con este trajecito, así que…

Tania: Jejeje, es verdad, peor es lo tuyo. Mmmrrmrmrmr (ruidito de aguantarse la risa) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Vero: pero seguro que yo ligo más.

Tania: Y?

Vero: Ponte algo igual que yo… o es que quieres que te deje ropa de la mía?

Tania: De eso nada. Que no me gusta. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Ya es casi la hora!! Me pongo esta camiseta y este pantalón. Yaaa!!!

Vero: Pues yo me pongo esta xupa de cuero. Y DEJA DE GRITAR!!! Que te va a oír Ludmilla…

Tania: (con cara asesina) más te vale que te calles.

_Pero no sabían que Ludmilla estaba poniendo la oreja en la pared y había escuchado todo. Puso una sonrisa encantadoramente macabra._

Vero: Vayámonos ya.

_Tania y Vero salen de casa, sin darse cuenta que una sombra les está siguiendo._

_A las nueve en Squeleton…_

_Vero y Tania llegaron a la puerta, y se fijaron que eran las primeras en llegar. Estuvieron en la puerta esperando a que llegaran los demás. Al poco, llegaron los tardones: Quequé, Miki, Greg y… ORLI!!!_

Tania: (susurrándole a Vero) Que hace Orli aquí? – Dijo un poco extrañada.

Vero: Le he invitado yo. Le conoces?

Tania: (con una sonrisita… rara) Bueno.

Vero: Tania? o.oU

_Se acercaron los 4 hacia ellas. Vero se fijó en como iban vestidos: Quequé llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa negra. Miki, bueno… llevaba unos vaqueros también con una camisa por dentro del pantalón, con otra encima y otra (cuántas tiene?) que era la chaqueta. Greg (que más da lo que lleve éste!). Y Orli una camiseta roja con el número 23 y un pantalón ancho, caído, por lo que iba enseñando los calzoncillos. De repente se fijó en Tania y vio que esta no le quitaba ojo a sus calzoncillos._

Vero: Tania, que miras?

Tania: Los calzon… NADA!! (por lo bajo) Que crees que llevará? Calzoncillos o boxers? – dijo un poco sonrojada.

Vero: (calando a Tania) Se lo pregunto?

Tania: Vete con Quequé anda!! ¬¬

_Después de esta conversación, todos entran a la disco. Había buen ambiente. Al fondo se veía a un tío vestido de rosa bailando de forma dudosa cerca de los gogos. Los go-gos, que eran 2, bailaban de forma muy provocativa. Uno, rubio con ojos azules y bajito, bailaba en la barra; el otro moreno, de ojos marrones alto y cachas estaba bailando en una jaula. Pero ahí pasaba algo. En una de las esquinas de la discoteca, se veía como una chicas se iban murmurando con cara de 'ya nos han aguado la fiesta'._

Miki: (asustado) Me tengo que ir de aquí!!

Vero: por…?

¿?: MIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

Miki: por esto. Ya es tarde T-T

Tania: Joder si es que no te deja ni un segundo este – vio que Vero ponía cara rara y se lo explicó – Es el pesao del dueño del bar de en frente del curro.

Calvo: Me he aprendido uno de tus monólogos!!!! Te lo cuento!!!???

_Miki iba a contestar cuando Tania sufrió un escalofrío._

Vero: No será… O.o - dijo desconfiada.

Tania: (acojonada totalmente) Huyamos!!...

_Tarde, Ludmilla ya estaba allí._

Ludmilla: HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!! Que casualidad que estéis aquí.

Tania: S-si claro.

Vero: (pensando) Lo sabía nos ha oído cuando estábamos en su casa.

Miki: (viendo su oportunidad de librarse del Calvo) Mira, a esta chica le encantan los monólogos. Por que no le cuentas uno?

Calvo: EN SERIO?!!! – Ilusionado – Cuál te gusta, cuál te gusta?

_Aprovecharon ese momento para escapar, y se acercaron a la barra. Lo que Tania vio casi le da un patatús. Orli estaba al lado de Quequé en la barra, bebiendo. Quéeeee!!!_

Tania: (con la boca abierta y sorprendida) …

Vero: Parecía más modosito.

Miki: Si están haciendo un concurso de beber, a Quequé no le gana nadie.

Vero: Menuda panda de idiotas, me marcho a ver a los go-gos – y se marchó.

Tania: Orli, que hacéis?

Orli: (al borde del coma etílico) Bebi- '_hip'_ -endo – logró decir antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

Quequé: Joder, si solo es la segunda ronda. Este tío no aguanta nada.

Miki: (sentándose) Una Amstel!! Oye y donde están Vero y Greg?

Tania: (sentándose también) Vero se ha ido a montárselo con los go-gos, y Greg a buscar culos.

Quequé: Joder que directa (reaccionando) QUE VERO ESTÁ DONDE??!!!

_Se giraron y vieron a Vero entrando en la sala VIP con el go-go moreno._

Quequé: VEROOO!!!! Ey!!!! ESPERA!!!! OYE PUTAAAAA!!!!!!

_Vero le escuchó y se giró dando un corte de mangas y abrazándose al go-go._

Quequé: ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!!!! – dijo corriendo hacia ellos.

Tania: Oye, eso tiene doble sentido no? – dijo para si misma.

_Se giró, y vio a la Ludmilla enrollándose con el Calvo. Ay que ver!!! Son tal para cual. De repente oyó a alguien atragantándose, y es que Miki había bebido mucho de golpe y al toser y apartarse la jarra, se había manchado la camisa. Entonces se fue hacia el servicio._

Miki: Pero que asco, POR FAVOR!!!

_Tania se rió al ver la escena de Quequé aporreando la puerta en la que estaban Vero y el go-go. Pasó la vista por la discoteca y vio a Pedro bebiendo lo que le servía Sara. Anda la tía! Está queriendo emborracharle! QUE ASCO! QUIERE LIARSE CON EL FANÁTICO DE LA MONARQUÍA!!! De repente, Tania sintió una palmada en el culo y se giró creyendo que era Orli que se había despertado. Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Había un tío un poco friki, con un traje rosa (como el que lleva Pinky Winky en Humor Amarillo) que le quedaba mal porque casi lo reventaba de lo gordo que estaba. El tío tenía el pelo castaño y su cara era… no lo sabía porque llevaba un montón de maquillaje._

¿?: Hola! Tienes buen culo!

Tania: (apartándose asustada) …

¿?: me llamo Dani, quieres bailar?

Tania: NOOOO!!!!! Con este friki nooooo……

Dani: Vamos…

_Súbitamente, se levantó Orli y aprovechando la excusa de que estaba borracho se tiró encima de Tania besándola. Dani del susto se fue corriendo, le habían rechazado otra vez esa noche._

_Al día siguiente, en el CSI Tania y Vero estaban hablando de lo que pasó anoche en la fiesta._

_**Continuará...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: quiero saber si son boxers o calzoncillos!!! XD / Eämané: creo que son boxers... / Greg: por que queréis saber que calzoncillos lleva ese pringao? Mirad los míos (y hace la intención de bajarse los pantalones) / Kitty y Eämané: (tirándosele encima) NOOOOOO GREG, NO LO HAGAS/ Greg: uy! Y eso por que? Bien que os interesabais por él. (Mirándolas) Mh... estáis encima de mi... esto me da que pensar... / Kitty y Eämané: (levatandose rápidamente) guarro!!! Siempre estas igual/ Kitty: mejor pasemos a los reviews ¬¬ / Eämané: antes de que a "alguien" le pase algo... –dijo mirando a Greg / Greg: O.Ouu

MIRIAM: Kitty: cuidadito con Agustín??? Que tenga el cuidado conmigo!!! Eämané: ¬¬ me abstengo de comentarios... / Kitty: si no hacemos mucho caso es por culpa de Greg/ Greg: (sorprendido) eh!? Qué?? Yo? Dónde? Cuándo? Por qué? Quién me llama? O.o / Eämané: nada, nada... dormidito estás más mono / Greg: (emocionado) en serio? Nos vamos a dormir juntos / Kitty: lo sabía ¬¬ eso no se le puede decir a Greg / Eämané: déjalo Greg. Mejor pasemos al próximo comentario. Xao Miriam/ Kitty: Dew/ Greg: mh… oye? Tu tienes novio Miriam/ Kitty y Eämané: ¬¬Uu

ISSON: Greg: (con un cigarrillo en la mano) como que no te caigo bien/ Kitty y Eämané: cof-cof, quieres dejar de fumar/ Greg: (sigue leyendo el comentarios de Isson) mh... QUE? QUE FUMAR PROVOCA IMPOTENCIA?? ESTÁS SEGURO?? (mirando el cigarrillo, desviando la mirada hacia "otro sitio") mejor lo dejo por unas horitas... –dijo mientras lo apagaba en la mesa y lo tiraba al suelo / Kitty: a que Luis es muy mono! A mi me cae muy bien! Es más mono... / Greg: ya vale, no? Si hablas bien de alguien que sea mi/ Kitty: (ignorando a Greg) ... y hace magia, es bueno en el caso, me defiende de Sara... un momento!! No te cae bien Sara/ Eämané: pues va a ser que no... -.- / Greg: a mi no me gusta!!! es muy seca, siempre lleva pantalón, es muy marimacho, si la ves de espaldas parece un tío... (en voz bajita) yo creo que le gustan las tías... / Kitty y Eämané: Greeeeeg/ Kitty: no hables de cosas que no sabes... ¬¬ / Eämané: y si lo es que/ Greg: pues... esto... oye una preguntita? Como se las apañan las tías que son de la otra acera para... / Kitty y Eämané: Greg!! Si sigues así te vas de la habitación/ Greg: jo! No tengo libertad de expresión... T.T / Kitty y Eämané: NO (rotundo) / Greg: jo! Pero no me lo vais a explicar/ Kitty y Eämané: Greg! Fuera de la habitación! O te forramos a hostias/ Greg: vale, ya me callo -.-Uu / Eämané: sigamos con el comentario de Isson... por cierto majete... quien te ha dicho que no te vamos a sacar/ Kitty: eso! Cabe la posibilidad de que los que escriben reviews salgan... (dejando la intriga) / Greg: cómo que no actúo bien? Cómo que sobro? Cómo que me han dado el papel por pena? Si soy el más importante! Sin mi no podrían detener al asesino, mis análisis son imprescindibles/ Kitty: claro que sí! Siempre que te dignases a hacerlos... ¬¬ / Eämané: jejejeje, eso te ha dolido, eh Greg XD / Greg: (ignorando a Eämané y a Kitty) en cuanto a eso de que no te gustan las tías, ni los tíos... entonces que eres? Te molan las plantas? O los animales? Eres zoofílico? Puff... a mi eso no me va... yo con las tías que quieras... pero con animales... y oye? Isson como se hace con una planta? Se hace con los cactus? Un momento! Y los Fruitis? Cómo lo hacían para tener frutitas? Y la niña? Que hacía entre tanta fruta... era "frutofílica"... / Kitty y Eämané: (con los brazos cruzados) Greg, has terminado con tu monólogo/ Greg: no, espera, sólo una parida más. Siempre pense que entre Gazpacho y Pincho había rollo... como lo harían? que tenía pinchos... y una última cosa... que saldría del cruce de una piña y un cactus? Un piñactus? Ya he acabado, e aquí mis dudas –dijo todo feliz / Eämané: pues ya sabes Isson, si quieres responder a Greg sus dudas existenciales... seguro que te lo agradece XP / Kitty: y si tu las sabes Miriam, respóndeselas XD / Todos: hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
